Let Me Catch You
by Zombay-Senpai
Summary: She's inexperienced a bleeding heart, young, naive, and a hero she never wanted to be labeled as- the wastes are harsh, and the ways of life even harsher. When she buys a contract for a ghoul companion- he'll be the one to show her life's not fair, even if it kills them both in the process. [Romance Novel Styled story: Expect Adult themes]
1. Chapter 1: You Owe Me

**Chapter One- You Owe Me One**

The harsh sun of the wastes beat down on the small town of Megaton. Waves of heat, and radiation pooled over the residents, and many had chosen to stay within their homes rather than go outside. A few dedicated church members still decided to come out to worship a long disarmed atomic bomb that they'd named Atom, which sat directly in the middle of the town.

Winding a little ways along the slightly rusted, makeshift stairs, the Wanderer's house stood. A cleanly kept outside betrayed the inside, which let out a loud clatter from within.

"Owch!" the Wanderer hissed as the cabinet full of armor toppled atop her, "Son of a-"

Rubbing her head, the tied up mess of strawberry blonde hair stuck to the beads of sweat that formed on her brow. While her crystal blue eyes squinted shut through the dull throb of pain.

Once the pain had subsided, she gazed to the floor where her hoard of armor was scattered on the floor. The original plan was to fix up the broken ones, and throw out the spare parts- but procrastination sounded like a better idea to the Lone Wanderer. So instead, she hauled out a few pieces to repair her own armor, and shoved the rest back into the locker- trying to ensure another avalanche of metal wouldn't befall her again.

"There... now that this is taken care of, we'll just fix up the armor I have and... there!" she fiddled with the last pieces before flopping backwards into her chair.

Her companion, a heterochromia canine, who looked more like a wolf that a dog, lay on his back with his tongue hanging out and panting. The poor thing was absolutely sweltering in the heat, and unfortunately then needed to head out into the wastes again soon. The young woman- now ungracefully sitting in her chair, a cold bottle of Nuka Cola pressed to her forehead, honestly didn't want to leave so soon anyways- but there was a difference between wants and needs. This was something that needed to be done.

"Alright boy, let's grab some gear and head out... we'll be sure to tell Gob and Nova bye before we leave. Maybe say bye to Moria too?" she gave half a chuckle at the mention of the crazy woman's name.

Moria was a very nice woman, but she... had a few missing screws in her armor- if you know what I mean. Her wasteland survival guide was still in the making of being written, and one major reason progress had halted was because the poor newbie from Vault 101 wasn't as skilled with a real gun as she was with her BB gun.

Between the shock of the gun and the lack of endurance on her end, it wasn't surprising she'd come back home with a few broken limbs and almost fatal wounds. Doctor Church had given her a severe reprimanding on 'wasteland safety' and how 'she had no common sense' but she knew it was because he was worried. He was just one of those kind of men that couldn't show it well.

Outside was surprisingly cooler than inside the house. A warm breeze washed over her face, and blew the loose strands of hair dancing around her face and attempting to convince her to eat them. This was met with a bit of sputtering and pulling of said strands away from her face, and repositioned behind her ears.

The bar was a short jog away, and luckily it was early enough that it was pretty much empty. The smoky atmosphere inside being kind of breathable, as well as the tables and chair being as clean as they could for the wastes. An empty seat right in front of the counter greeted the Wanderer and she gladly took it.

"Oh hey Grace! How's it goin'?" Gob perked up happily, at the sight of his friend.

Gob was one of the first to greet Grace in the wastes that wasn't a complete ass. The happy ghoul used to be pretty depressed and sad, but due to a recent death- that being the malicious Moriarty, who mysteriously passed about a week ago- his mood had improved and he was far happier than she'd ever seen him. Per usual since the previous owners death, he grabbed her a glass of cold, yet irradiated, water and slid it over to her.

Grace in turn slide 4 caps out onto the counter and smiled, "How's business my main man?" she laughed before waving over to Nova, who slid a seat next to the wanderer.

With a small whine, Dogmeat called out for attention- to which Nova granted with a nice scratch behind the ear. Sometimes that dog got more attention than most men she'd ever shared a bed with, which wasn't a bad thing. It was good for her to have an animal companion!

"Not bad smoothskin, and uhh... thanks again for... well... you know," he chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, what was left of chestnut brown hair ruffling beneath his fingers.

One thing that was interesting to note about ghouls, the wanderer found, was that they all either had smokey blue eyes or smokey green. Probably a symptom from their ghoulification. The race had to deal with people- by the majority- being racist and wanting to 'shoot them god damned zombies in the head'. While the wanderer wasn't much of one for science, it was interesting to note that, while most people said they were rotting, their skin had developed a protective layer to protect the muscle tissue. It was a rougher than normal skin, much like a clear or see through callous, making it all the more odd that people called them squishy...

But that happy and friendly attitude was what drew the wanderer back to the bar every time she came back to town, and the kindness of both the bar keeper, and the now co-owner and room rental maid, made Megaton a better place. However, Nova made it known she wasn't afraid to stab someone if they got out of hand, and Gob wasn't half bad with bar fighting either.

"Don't mention it! Haha! Ahh- seriously, I could get in a LOT of trouble if the sheriff found out!" Grace gave half a chuckle.

Typically killing wasn't her style, but she used the good ol' sandman technique the other night after Nova had to take care of a particularly beaten and bloodied Gob. The poor guy hadn't even done anything wrong- Moriarty was just mad he'd lost a game of cards and took it out on the poor guy.

With the last swig of her water the apricot haired female set the glass down and nodded, "I'm going to be leaving town again, and I don't know how long I'll be gone so I wanted to bid you guys farewell while I was away!" she smiled, leaning on the counter a bit.

Nova poured a small bit of water into a bowel and set it down for Dogmeat, who quickly lapped the fluid up, "You've only been back a couple days, you sure you want to leave again so soon sug?"

"Yeah, if I don't head out again, who knows how far my dad will be out in the wastes before I catch up with him again..." she sighed, "Worst part is... I'm kinda wandering, I don't even know where to head to next,"

The spoon on the counter suddenly became very interesting as the pushed it around with her pointer finger. She was really worried... it seemed like any leads or anything she'd come across only lead her to a dead end of some sort, or worse. Her grave was almost a couple of dead ends...

Gob was silent a few moments before he finally spoke up, "Smoothskin? You helped me out... a lot, so I'll tell ya that bit of information I kept hidden away when Moriarty ran the place alright?"

Grace had almost forgotten that she'd not been able to convince Gob to tell her anything the first time she'd been around. A smile spread across her cheeks and she nodded, "Alright! I'll take whatever bit of information I can get!"

"There's a place called Underworld, it's where most ghouls like me come from," he nodded as he recollected the way to get there, pointing it out on her pip boy, "Go there, and you should be able to get some sort of information, oh! If you see a ghoul called Carol...? Would you tell her I said hi?"

Grace didn't even question it, "Of course I will! Thank you Gob! Thank you so much!" with that she whistled for Dogmeat and took off towards the gate to megaton, and towards Underworld.

'I'll find you dad! Just you wait! Then I'll get my answers!'

* * *

><p>Crossing the wastes wasn't as easy as her previous missions. There seemed to be a lot more raiders, and deadly super mutants the closer you got to downtown DC. Dogmeat was growling and the explosions from frag grenades and heavy fire from miniguns was almost overwhelming.<p>

Grace had to stop a moment in one of the trenches to catch her breath, and shook as the explosion from yet another frag grenade exploded a mere five feet from her, and sent her sprawling onto her stomach. She groaned as her hunting rifle slid away from her, and her ears rang. Everything was in slow motion as one super mutant found her hiding area.

Struggling to crawl over to her weapon, the mutant aimed his own rifle at her to fire.

"Grr...!" Dogmeat growled as he launched himself at the mutant, and locked his jaw down onto the big green behemoth's forearm, causing the mutant to yell in pain.

Grace took advantage of this moment, and pushed her aching body over to her rifle, gripping it between her fingers she aimed at the offender and shot three times.

"YIP!" one stray shot hit her furry companion and she bit back a scream.

Luckily the other two shots hit her target, one in the eye and one in the shoulder.

Dogmeat had let go f the mutant in the misfiring incident, and crumpled to the ground, a soft whimper leaving his throat. This caused Grace to panic as she rushed over to her furry companion and looked at the damage. A pool of red spilled from underneath his belly and she had to blink back salty tears. All the while she cursed her inexperience with guns.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" the super mutant had recovered from his wounds and looked around for his dropped weapon.

The young woman had used the last of her stimpaks a little while ago as they'd left the metro and entered into the war zone that was happening over in the DC area. Poor Dogmeat looked like he couldn't even walk, and she'd be damned if she left the furry guy behind after all the times he'd saved her ass. So, lifting the dog onto her back and leaning forward, she heaved him up. It was going to be a struggle, but she'd manage.

She felt cold sweat pour down her back as she stumbled towards the entrance to Underworld. At least, her pipboy had said the entrance would be over this way. She sure as hell hoped so, otherwise she was screwed.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

'Damn! They're getting closer!' the female cursed as she turned around and reached for her side arm, her 10 mm pistol.

But he was too close, and there was no time to fire. A nail board slammed down on her hip, crippling her and sending her furry friend toppling across the pavement.

"DOGMEAT!" she hissed, the flood of pain and adrenaline coursing through her veins, "Fuck..."

She turned over and held her pistol up to shot the bastard in the face, but her arms were so weak and shaky the bullets just whizzed by. She closed her eyes and held her breath as the beast approached to lay another solid blow to her, this time aiming for the head.

BAM!

The beast stopped dead in his tracks, and crumpled to the ground. This sudden noise cause the wanderer to open her eyes and glance over towards the sound.

Slightly behind her stood a red headed female, adorned in armor- but not just any female, a ghoulette? The wanderer smiled, as she flopped back onto her back. She'd made it to the entrance to underworld.

"Oh thank god!" she almost cried, putting a dirt and sweat drenched hand over her eyes.

There was very few times she'd been scared for her life, and this was definitely one of them. The only other time was a near death experience with a bunch of raiders which she'd made a hasty retreat back to Megaton soon after.

"Well, well... looks like we've got a tourist," the ghoulette stated blandly as she looked the other over.

"Nnn..? Tourist? But I'm no tourist..." Grace managed to reply, as she used her hunting rifle as a crutch to help herself stand up.

"You're in DC, where the Washington Monument as well as several other exhibits reside- you're a tourist, as well as a pretty little rag doll," she commented as she gestured to the torn appearance of the other.

Looking at herself she did look very much like a torn up doll. Her armor was broken in some areas, while her clothes were torn and tattered in others. If she wouldn't have known better, she would have thought she was looking at a ghost.

"D-dogmeat!?" she suddenly panicked as she looked around desperately.

"You're little pup? Hold on, lemme take a look at him," she walked over and gazed at the dog, who looked like he'd seen better days, "Hmmm... he needs immediate medical attention... otherwise..."

Grace didn't need the other to finish, so she stumbled towards her dog, "It's okay boy... I'm gonna get you some help alright? Just... let me figure out how to..."

The ghoul hauled the younger up like she was nothing and pointed towards the entrance to the building in front of them, "Get going, I'll carry your pet... can't just leave you out here to die in the sun,"

Grace nodded, "T-thank you... uhh, sorry I didn't get your name," she was still amazed at how kind ghouls could be when most people weren't this kind out in the wastes.

"Willow," the woman spoke as she lifted up the injured dog like he was a feather.

Willow was a lot stronger than the wanderer herself to say the least. She'd struggled like crazy to lift her companion, while Willow was literally shouldering a 40 pound animal, while carrying a rifle in her other hand. If nothing else it was impressive.

Upon entering the building itself however, it was interesting to note the sight of several ancient beasts skeletons lying around the entrance. They resembled giant lizards and she had to keep herself from shivering at the thought of the beasts actually living at some point. A lot of the things outside the vault looked like something from an old horror movie, and she regretted ever watching them. Now her mind raced when she was in the wastes, and with as bad a shot as she was? Se couldn't chance being distracted by nightmares. She'd just been lucky to have Dogmeat this far.

Dogmeat...

Grace cleared her throat as she limped alongside Willow, "Do you think he's going to be alright?" her voice was heavy with worry.

"Hard to say smoothskin, but Doctor Barrows will know more about this kind of thing that I will,"

Grace nodded and stayed silent as they entered Underworld. Her silence was replaced by a look of awe when she saw how many ghouls were really inside the place. Once they'd entered another doorway, there were two staircases lined with about two or three ghouls a piece, chatting idle. Down the middle between the staircases was a hallway, with a small fountain that had long since dried up. Even more ghouls sat and chattered around this area, all staring at Grace with either wide eyes, or looks of confusion.

Apparently not many humans came to Underworld?

"Here's Doctor Barrow's office- I'll lay your pet down inside but it's probably best if you do most of the talking," she smirked, "So you take care, alright tourist?"

Grace couldn't help but make a face as the other teased her. But... she did help, and that was worth all the gratitude she could muster...

"Thank you Willow... you have no idea how much this means to me," she limped inside the office.

"Smoothskin, I'm sure we know more than you think," with that she lay the dog down onto one of the few beds inside the doctor's office and left.

A smell of slight mold rolled into Grace's nose as she looked around the office. Two glowing ghouls could be seen within the glass on the opposite side of her. It looked like a more beaten up version of her fathers office now that she took the time to look it over...

"Hey there smoothskin," yet another female ghoul greeted Grace, her salmon hair was missing in places, but her smile was genuine and friendly, "I'm nurse Graves, I just need a few questions answered and Doctor Barrow's will be right with you,"

Grace nodded, "Alright, but my dog... he's the one who needs seen more than I do..."

The nurse took a quick look over on Dogmeat, who's breath was very ragged and shallow by this point. Her expression faltered, but she tried to mustered the friendliest smile she could. After a moment of checking the dogs vitals as well as doing a though lookover she shook her head.

"He's in pretty bad shape smoothskin," she sighed.

"It's my fault... I... accidentally shot him," she felt her throat tighten and guilt wash over herself, "I'm not very skilled with a gun yet..."

The nurse gave a pitiful look before she moved over to the other and took a look at her injuries, "Luckily for you, there's nothing too serious... a few scrapes and bruises, and a broken femur, but nothing a few stimpaks won't be able to fix,"

Grace gave a smile and nodded, "No wonder it hurt so bad to walk,"

"I'm surprised you could walk at all- probably the adrenaline in your system," she gave a chuckle, "After that wears off you won't feel like doing anything, so I'll see how soon the Doctor will see you,"

Once the nurse had left to retrieve the doctor, Grace hobbled her way over to Dogmeat, and gently pet his fur. She could see where the nurse had stuck a stimpak on him and braced the rest with some guaze. She really did care at least.

"H-hey boy... it's me... Grace..." she stumbled over her words a moment, "One way or another things are going to be okay... alright boy? I'll take care of everything,"

There was a pathetic whimper from the dog as his tail gave a pathetic wag, his ears perked up a bit. He opened his eyes and looked over to her, but it was obvious he was in too much pain to move. He did however, continue to wag his tail, letting it brush against her side.

"I-I'm sorry boy... p-please forgive me..." she sniffled, a few tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hmm? I have two patients, one in critical condition the other with minor injuries..." he looked over to Dogmeat and then the wanderer, "Hmm... It'll be 500 caps for you both to be treated,"

'500 caps!? You son of a...!' Grace couldn't believe what she'd heard... her companion was dying and this guy was charging an arm and a leg.

"It's reasonable I believe, since you'll be staying here for a few days- no exemptions," he gave a glare, "I don't understand how you could have let him get in this condition in the first place... but I haven't met a patient I haven't been able to fix,"

Grace's eyes widened. A few days? That... was relatively cheap...

Pulling a few caps from her pockets, she handed them over. Once he was certain the payment was in order, he began treatment. Two shots of stimpak to the thigh, right where the injury had occurred on her, and a dose of Rad away for the radiation she'd endured from eating irradiated food in the tunnels. Afterwords, another stimpack to the lower back to ensure there was no breakage along there.

Grace could feel her bones snap back in place, and the torn and damaged muscles set themselves to work. But she was still in a lot of pain, and very sore. It was like she was being rewired and rebuilt as the stims did their work.

"I'll need some privacy while I work on your... pet... so feel free to wander around and get something to eat, or drink- I assure you, you'll need it- and besides, you need to use those muscles to ensure they don't stiffen as they heal," with that he turned his attention to Dogmeat, the poor creature whimpering in pain.

"I'll be back boy, I promise..." she spoke softly, forcing her tired body outside, she needed to calm down.

The door she'd entered initially had a few ghouls crowded around it, that soon scattered as she exited. She made a face of confusion as she continued to walk, using her hunting rifle as a crutch. Just because it wasn't broken anymore didn't mean it wasn't sore... and the Doctor said to keep the muscles moving...

A small shop nestled itself along one of the staircases, and served for a spot to sell some of the things she didn't need. Inside was a wonderful ghoulette by the name of Tulip, who- after selling a bunch of things too- told of a bar upstairs that sold wonderful food, but the company was horrible. A guy by the name of Azrukahl ran it, while on the other side was a 'bed and breakfast' kind of place, where the food wasn't exactly the best, but the conversation was good. It was ran by a woman named, Carol and her girlfriend Greta.

At the mention of the name Carol however, Grace's eyes sparkled, "Oh thanks! I almost forgot I was supposed to tell her someone said hi! Thanks Tulip! Catch you later!"

With that the wanderer was off, and up the stair, even if she did have to stop every few steps from pain. She caught even more ghouls staring, but it wasn't surprising considering she was the only human there... It was a bit unnerving when you could hear people talking about you though...

The bed and breakfast of Carols Place didn't smell as bad as Tulip had made it sound anyway. It was the smell of something on the counter that made the wanderer's stomach churn. An excited ghoulette with brown hair, and missing patches of it- much like the other residents- greeted her with open arms.

"Hey... uh, are you by chance Carol?" Grace spoke up after a moment, leaning on the counter for support.

"Yes I am dearry! Why do you ask?" she had a rather happy look upon her face at the mention of someone knowing her without ever meeting her.

"A friend of mine- name Gob, he told me to tell you hi," she relayed the message, and looked at the menu they had to eat.

"Oh! My little Gobby? He's... he's like a son to me... I was so worried he may have... Well it's good to hear he's doing well! What's he doing now a days?"

"He runs a whole saloon by himself!" Grace chuckled, making over zealous hand gestures as she talked about it.

She commented on how he was the most successful business owner around, and how everyone went there for a drink. How the entertainment was fun, and he'd never turn down a thirsty customer. Carol seemed to brim with happiness as she heard each word the other spoke, and seemed almost giddy at the news.

"This is all so good to hear! But... you didn't come all the way to Underworld just to tell me this did you?" she asked surprised.

"That's partially the reason, the other reason was to find out more information on my dad... and well... now another whole reason altogether..." she let out a sigh, and rubbed her sore eyes- she'd already cried a lot that day...

"It's okay dear, you sit down and tell ol' Carol all about it,"

Information and gossip seemed to thrive in the area. Ghouls that had been gossiping and hiding, soon left where they'd been watching from the shadows and came to talk with the wanderer. They shared stories, and tales of things that went on in Underworld, while Grace shared tales of her adventures with her companion Dogmeat. She told them of how they'd survived a mine field, and taken on Super Mutants. Tales of originally going on a delivery mission, which was supposed to just be taking a letter to someones family, turning into a full out gun fight with another tribe of people in the wastes.

"Where is this cute little companion of yours anyway?" one of the other ghoulettes asked, as she sat on the edge of her seat, "I want to see this fluffy little hero,"

"Unfortunately he's at the Chop Shop right now, Doctor Baroows said he needed some time and peace to fix him up... I... I accidentally got him hurt really bad on the way here... I'm really worried," she took in a shaky breath.

"Oh, how unfortunate..." Carol spoke quietly, "I'm sure he'll be alright, just give him time,"

"Problem is, is if he's hurt enough- I don't know if I'll be able to defend him AND myself to take him home to recover... like... I can barely take care of myself without his help he's saved my butt so many times!" she extended her arms as if implicating the mass amounts of times the creature had come to her aid.

"As I've heard!" another ghoul added, still enamored with the stories the wanderer had told.

"So I'm not exactly sure what to do at this point- I mean, no offense but I can't stay here, all my things are at home and I'd run out of caps eventually," she sighed, letting her head slump to the table.

It was then a voice that the wanderer hadn't heard the entirety of her time in Carols Place spoke up, "Well, you could always hire a body guard," the ghoul smirked, as she continued to prep food on a nearby counter.

"Wait, you have BODYGUARDS down here? Like... for hire?" Grace smiled from ear to ear, "How much do they charge per hour? Or day?"

"Unfortunately for you, a majority of our bodyguards have been sold off to other people, and Willow refuses to leave us defenseless- so we don't really have any free," she nodded.

Graces head slumped back onto the table, "Dangit,"

"BUT... there is one man who may be willing to sell you his bodyguard," she let her eyes go dark as if the mere thought of the other made her sick.

"Hmm?" Grace went from face first on the table, to resting her chin on the top, "Who is it?"

"Azrukahl," Carol growled, obviously they did NOT get along at all.

"Oh... I heard a bit about him from Tulip, he runs the other place right? It's like a bar and restaurant?" Grace was curious as to what was going on.

"Yes actually, and let's just say he's an awful man- don't let him fool you," Gretta barked, "He's the kind of man who'd sell his mother for the right price,"

"And he's got the only bodyguard available for sale here in Underworld?" Grace felt her face go ridged.

"More like slave really, though I wish you luck in trying to convince him," Gretta, snorted, "I'll see you later smoothskin, I'm going out for a smoke,"

There was a moment of silence as she left, and Grace was left to think about it. Her face twisted in disgust at the though... a slave? How sick was this guy!? He was even enslaving someone of his own race?!

"What are you going to do smoothskin?" Carol asked after a little while, her eyes filled with worry- she knew how bad Azrukal could be first hand.

"I don't have a choice now do I? I'm going to buy his slave err... bodyguard... whatever you want to call him, and keep him as my bodyguard- I wouldn't have left the guy in this sick bastards hands anyway- Slavery's just... it's horrible," she clenched her fists and stood up, "I'll be back, I've got some business to discuss,"

More worried whispers could be heard as Grace limped out of the room and headed towards The Ninth Circle's bar. All the while she continued to hatch a plan of exactly how to convince Azrukahl to sell her his guard.


	2. Chapter 2: Double Tap

**Chapter Two: Double Tap**

**Authors note:** _I wanted to thank anyone who's reading or following this story- and I assure you, I WILL finish this story whether I have to torture myself with iron pokers to do it. I don't really have anything better to do at night anyways! I appreciate corrections if you find any spelling errors, and comments are always welcome! It keeps the fireplace kindled. You know what they say, more kindling makes better burning- and the same applies to writers._

* * *

><p>Despite the throbbing pain radiating down her leg, and the stiffness she felt from sitting she knew she needed to see this Azrukahl. She knew deep down that this was her only choice to make it back to Megaton if nothing else. The condition that she and Dogmeat were currently situated in? It left little room for luck to ensure they'd make it all the way back home- especially since she'd depended on Dogmeat a lot anyway.<p>

"My first kill wasn't even my own," she recalled running all the way to Megaton after being chased by a raider, and then vomiting all over the ground in response to the sniper watching over the town shooting him dead.

She didn't think she'd ever stop shaking.

She shook the memory from her thoughts and focused on the task at hand. She needed to be prepared for whatever this bastard would throw at her- because from the sound of it he wasn't the nicest person around Underworld for sure. With a confident breath, she stood a little taller and forced herself to holster her hunting rifle. She'd have to look like a good, confident buying customer if she planned on getting a good price... how much would he even sell him for? How much DID you sell a person for?

Her stomach churned at the thought... she was a slave of the vault really, and now she'd be buying someone and- no. This was NOTHING like that... she was buying his services and freedom. She'd give him money to spend and once she got home to Megaton to relax, then she'd end his services and set him free. Yeah, that was a wonderful plan!

With a simple push of the door, she found herself looking around a nearly full bar. It was shady in all forms of the word, and there was obvious jet, and other drugs to be seen. She felt herself bead with a bit of sweat, and took the time to make sure there would be an easy escape route if needed. She could probably fight her way out but... where was the body guard? If the deal went bad, he or she'd be the worst thing to contend with.

Sitting down at the nearest table, she fumbled through her thoughts and how to go about the deal. She wasn't bad at bartering, so whatever the price was- so long as he kept it under 1,200 caps she was good as gold. During her plan of action, she did look up- only to catch the icy eyes of another. His look sent shivers down her spine- and not in a good way.

With a mess of dirty red hair atop his head, patches missing like most ghouls, and a permanent frown, the way those eyes pierced through the shadows of his corner space was almost terrifying. This fact alone left her with the realization of how much she depended on her furry buddy. The other may have had his arms crossed over his chest, but his stance was clear, and a combat shotgun was situated on those broad shoulders. His entire presence screamed danger, and his attitude-

"If you're looking for conversation, find it elsewhere, otherwise talk to Azrukahl," he barked.

"A-are you the bodyguard?" she knew very well he was, and she unintentionally stuttered as she spoke-

'Damn, I let my guard down!' she cursed silently to herself.

"Talk. To. Azrukahl." he repeated, a bit more intimidating this time.

Well that settled it. He had to be the bodyguard- and frankly? She didn't think she could take him in the condition she was in now... she had to play her cards right, or the deal would go to hell.

As she stood up, she made her way, painfully, to the bar, and slid down into her seat, her confidence boosting a bit at the rather un-intimidating looking man. He looked as though he could carry a gun, but after locking eyes with the demon in the corner? There was no way he could compete with that.

She wanted to get straight to the point, but first- why not butter him up a bit?

"Nice place you got here? Atmosphere, and by the looks of it, good fuckin' drinks," she put on the bad girl persona for extra points, "But... something tells me you got something better for me to buy,"

The man gave a chuckle, "Everything you see in front of you is all I have, nothing more," his lies were easily read but one thing was for sure-

He was playing the game too.

"Aww come on, I know these guys around here don't have much else to do besides get drunk and high- so you've gotta have something better around here to keep yourself comfortable right? There's no way you feel safe around them," she gave a snort, "Like maybe a... big strong gun?"

She still felt awkward whenever she tried to flirt- especially since she'd never had any experience with a man besides kissing in the vault. It was butch, and the only reason she'd done it was to freak him out and send him running. Had to check her for radiation poisoning afterward, and as it turned out she was slightly sick with it-

The man seemed intrigued, "Names Azrukhal young lady... what's yours?" he let out a growl like he was intrigued, but the ol black widow trick wasn't working.

"Grace," she chuckled, "Got something good to drink while we talk?"

"Of course... you got caps?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Sure do," with that she slid twelve caps on the table, to which the greedy bartender scooped up and brought out his best whiskey.

"You're definitely not from around this part of the wasteland are you?" he gave a grin from ear to ear.

She shook her head, "Nope, further to the west actually,"

As another chuckle left the man's throat he finally stopped with a dead serious look on his face, "Alright, so what do you want kid?" he almost growled.

'Damn...! Where'd I blow my cover?' she thought to herself as she leaned forward a bit more.

"Alright~ So you caught me~ I needed to see if you knew where I could buy some hired help, and everyone I asked said you'd know where I could," she batted her eyes, and played coy.

It didn't work.

"Ahh... so the other ghouls sent you to me? Good choice," he looked over to the ghoul in the corner and pointed, "See that man over there? His names Charon- good and strong, able to clear an entire room all on his own- lived longer than you've been alive,"

"Oh? So how much does it take to hire him?" Grace smiled, "I have the caps you know,"

"Unfortunately, it doesn't work like that... see, Charon is under a strict contract and will only listen to the person who holds it- it's a very deep kind of... special brain washing they did to him- not sure on all the details though! Not that it matters right? You just need him, and I want caps," he grinned like the cat that just caught the canary, "He's very valuable to me- has some sentimental value really! So his contract doesn't exactly come cheap,"

The wanderer sat up a little straighter and smiled, "How much you want for him?" she was sure she'd have enough for the ghoul.

"Two-thousand caps," he grinned.

The wanderer nearly choked on her whiskey, partially from the burn she wasn't accustomed to and the other part because it was highway robbery the price this guy was throwing at her. She resisted every urge to call him every name in the book of insults and merely made it seem as though she was musing over the idea.

"That's all good and well but... I mean, you do want caps don't you? I only have 1,000..." she sighed lazily and gave a pout, "But I guess I could always take my business elsewhere... I mean I'm sure I could find some brotherhood soldier willing to take my money for servi-"

"Now wait a moment," he interrupted the other, "We may be able to work out a deal here... I just may be able to part with him for 1,00 caps,"

She grinned in her head, 'HA! Caught him on his bullshit! I knew there was NO WAY someone was worth that much!'

"Oh? Well then, I suppose we have ourselves a deal then don't we?" she gave a small grin as she held out her hand for him to shake in return, "We do have a deal... right?"

After a moment of hesitation, the barkeep sighed, and gripped her hand in a firm shake.

SCORE.

"Pay up, 1,000 caps," he almost grumbled.

Grace dished out her 1,000 caps, making sure that the extra 200 she had left didn't make a sound as she lay the amount on the counter. The last thing she needed was the man to know she'd somewhat swindled him and have that bodyguard of his kill her before the transaction was done. As soon as the last cap hit the counter, the barkeep tucked them away into a pouch and into his vest, before handing over a small paper in return that read-

_Charon's Contract of Employment_

_To whom it may concern, the servant Charon is to be held under contract_

_until otherwise bought, traded, or given to another employer-_

_While under contract, Charon is not permitted to harm his emplyer unless_

_his contract should become null and void by the coditions below._

_The 'servant' is to remain in the owner's care until death, if no transaction_

_is made and thereby the contract will be null and void. This contract_

_between servant and master is also void should the master harm_

_the subject, the contract, or violate the other in any sexual manner._

_This subject is only to be used in manual labor, fighting, and tactical_

_implications. All other services such as sex, delivery, and orders not relating_

_to the welfare of the owner can be denied by the servant for the health_

_and benefit of both. Enjoy you're new tool as much as we have-_

_-R.R._

Grace felt her stomach flop as she read the letter that seemed to have withstood the sands of time for so long the edges were torn. However, she folded the paper in hand and tucked it away in her breast pocket so it would be easily shown to the other. With a wink she gave the bartender a wave.

"Pleasure doing business with you," she laughed, before turning and heading towards the ghoul in the corner, her leg now searing with pain at this point... she needed to rest after this...

"Hi there- how're-," she was halted mid sentence.

"I told you to talk to Azrukahl-," but this time he was interrupted in turn.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there big guy, err... Charon, you see I just bought your contract! So now I'm your new employer!" she grinned as she pulled out the small piece of paper to show the other.

His eyes widened a bit in surprise, as if he thought the other would never let him go. But then an almost dark expression laced over the previous one, "Ahh, I see... well then, wait here for just a moment, I have one last thing to attend to before we leave,"

In a matter of seconds the whole ordeal that would sear itself into the young vault dweller's mind forever happened. Azrukahl had been saying his goodbyes to an almost happy looking Charon, who in turn told him goodbye- and followed up his action by pulling out his shotgun and blasting a hole through the man's head. The wanderer was almost filled with too much shock to move, and the other ghouls had crowded around to see exactly what had gone on.

Grace's pouch of caps fell from the man's breast and clattered to the floor, but the young woman wanted nothing to do with it at the time. The ghoul, now stained with the blood of his most recent kill, then put away the gun, and came back over to the other.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!?" she managed to squeak out through her airless lungs.

"Azrukhal was an evil bastard- while under contract I could not harm him, but now I serve you and was free to rid the world of him," he spoke as if he'd killed a thousand like him in his lifetime, "And for good or bad I serve you- though I'll warn you, should you turn to evil... the moment my contract changes hands, you will meet the same fate,"

'Was that a threat?' she gazed up at him and felt her spine run cold, 'Ohhhhh fuck... that WAS a threat,'

"Ahh... ahahaha... no worries there Charon...! I-I don't believe in harming... innocent people anyway, I kinda have a problem with killing in general, and that's why I hired you so-" the ghouls around them were beginning to stare and gossip over what had happened, making the wanderer nervous and anxious, "L-let's talk somewhere else,"

He didn't answer, but followed. Like a sturdy guard, or the dark and demonic knight of a barren wasteland, he stayed close, and his eyes focused on everything around them until they reached the medical room where Doctor Barrows and Dogmeat resided. He had to be done by now right...? Err... right? Either way, she couldn't stay out there any longer, she had to go lay down... after everything that had happened that day, she was surprised she hadn't passed out at the sight of Azrukhal being blown to bits.

With a shaky breath she opened the door to the medical office, to see her companion Dogmeat fast asleep, his back paws shaking slightly like he was running. Her heart melted at the sight and she hobbled to his side to give the guy a good scratch behind the ears, "Good boy,"

"Yes, he was in quite a mess you know? Internal bleeding in his lungs- hence the wheezing and gasping, a damaged stomach, and severed spinal cord- he's lucky to be alive! Any other doctor wouldn't have been able to pull it off," the doctor seemed to brag, but she didn't care.

"Thank you doctor Barrows..." she let out a shaky breath as she stood up and hobbled over to him, "I wish I could pay you more but... I just don't have more than the 500 caps I gave you,"

He gave a smile, "Yes well, I am very busy- and your patronage is apprici-" he stopped and glanced at the ghoul that was standing behind the wanderer, and his eyes widened.

"Hmm? Oh! I uhh..." the wanderer stumbled over her words a moment as she looked back at her new companion- who stood nearly a foot and a half taller than herself.

"I see... well then, that explains the screams and the ruckus I heard upstairs... I hope you don't cause my little city anymore trouble while you're here mrs...?" he asked.

"Grace, my name's Grace, and I won't," she nodded firmly, her head spinning from the days events.

"Grace then... well, don't cause any trouble, and get plenty of rest- I won't allow you to leave here till your fully healed at the risk of you sullying my reputation as a doctor- also, good decision to purchase a bodyguard- I'm not exactly certain how well your 'Dogmeat' here will recover," he scratched his chin a moment before nodding, "There's another cot next to your pet, as for your... companion, there is another bed next to-"

"I don't need to sleep," he spoke suddenly and without hesitation.

The doctor was unamused, "As certain I am that you're speaking utter bullshit, I'll let you do whatever you want- you're not under my care,"

With that he returned to his study of the glowing ghouls in the other room. He seemed almost fascinated by them to an unhealthy degree... but she was too tired to care. As soon as she hit the cot, the wanderer was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Three days passed without incident, but several rumors did circle around Underworld. Charon's brutal murder of Azrukhal was the most popular- the other being that the newest visitor to Underworld was a slaver, to which Carol was trying to snuff out completely by reassuring everyone that was not the case.<p>

Honestly Grace had slept through most of the three days she'd been there, and hardly eaten anything due to her being so tired. Every time she awoke, she'd see that stare from her ghoul bodyguard- making it all the harder to fall asleep... She knew it was part of his job to keep her safe but... it was unnerving.

Upon her full recovery however, she was greeted by her canine companion, and although he wasn't completely better, he still greeted her with loving kisses and affection. Normally the other would complain about the smell dog breath, but this was different. She almost lost him forever and welcomed those wonderful sloppy kisses with open arms.

"Aww! Hey boy! Glad to see you too!" she laughed as she held him close, "I bet you're hungry aren't ya? Aren't you! Yes you are! Yes yes yes!"

The ghoul in the corner didn't even so much as chuckle at the display of cute affection, whilst the nurse on the other hand gave a content giggle, "You two are adorable,"

"Well, he was the first guy in the wasteland I could trust to have my back no matter what!" she nuzzled into his fur happily, before standing up and moving her left leg back and forth- happy to discover there was no pain at all, "So how long till Dogmeat heals up?"

The nurse gave a frown, "Actually... about that,"

The wanderer's face fell, "I don't like the sounds of that..." she put a hand on the dogs head.

"You see... he suffered a lot of damage taking on those super mutants, and... well with the additional stress you out on him- he's lucky to be alive," she took a moment to shake her head, "I'll be surprised if he can ever walk right again, I highly doubt he'll fight again,"

Her heart sunk, "So... he can't go adventuring with me anymore?"

There was a soft whimper from the dog as he quirked his head to the side and looked up at her, almost as if he understood everything being said.

"I'm sorry but..." she bent down and rubbed the pooch under his chin, "No... probably not,"

Grace nodded, and let out another breath she didn't know she'd been holding- she knew there were risk when she picked him up as a companion... she just didn't think that the risks would involve crippling her dog, "So, would he make the trip back to megaton?"

"Hmm... with a lot of breaks and a steady pace, he should be able too," she nodded, "But I wouldn't push him too much, there's only so much strain his poor body can handle at the moment,"

Another nod from Grace and she straightened herself up, "Alright... well then, we shouold... ahh... get going then, I need to get going... we need to get him home,"

Grace didn't know what to do now... she planned on freeing her hired help when they got to Megaton, and she still did... but now there was a problem. Her companion she usually went exploring with could no longer. Now she'd have to find someone willing to travel with her, and sometimes people just refused to go with you without payment.

Like Jerico. His payment lie in 'plowing a beanfield' so to speak. Grace just wasn't up for giving him that kind of payment.

"Well... thank you for everything Nurse Graves, and tell Doctor Barrow I said thank you as well," she smiled, though it was a gloomy one, "I'd tell him myself but he's busy,"

"No worries dear, you take care- then again I'm sure you'll be fine with your new bodyguard," she gave a wave of her hand as a final goodby, and with that the small group was off.

* * *

><p>The tunnels themselves were easy to navigate. It was the hidden surprises inside, and the hiding raiders and feral ghouls that surprised the wanderer the most. With every step she seemed to only cause more trouble, ad with every turn she set off a trap. More time was spent waiting on her to recover from ringing ears, or an injured limb rather than on Dogmeat trying to catch his breath.<p>

To which Charon grumbled in response.

"You don't talk much do you?" Grace sighed as she sat down on a dirty mat beside a barrel of fire, dust and debris hovering in the air slightly.

"I have no reason too unless you tell me to speak," he replied simply, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, you can speak and correct me if I'm doing something wrong you know? Like... if I mess up you won't get in trouble if you tell me how to fix it so I don't get hurt..." she didn't realize the other had to be told to speak, and quite frankly.. it was a bit sad to know that.

"When would you like me to start these orders?" the ghoul fidgeted uncomfortably at the idea of being able to tell the other their mistakes, but it was to keep them safe, so it wouldn't be too bad right?

"Starting now, and telling me what I can do to prevent future mistakes," she chuckled as she rubbed her aching calf.

"Look before you step smoothskin- you know there are raiders in these tunnels you yet you are still careless. You continue to walk around each corner as if you are sure they won't be here because you cleared the area once before. The traps on the other hand, can be disarmed with a quick and steady hand if you're careful," he continued to lecture, "Your aim is off as well because you don't know how to aim your gun properly,"

She couldn't help but stare wide eyed, "Wow, you're blunt,"

"You told me to correct you- do you wish for me to stop?" he frowned.

"No- no, conversation is nice anyways, I just uhh, wow, I didn't know I fucked up so bad," she half chuckled.

He gave a few disgruntled noises as if he wanted to say something but dared not to say anything. As if, if he spoke, it would violate some hidden rule of conduct. So the wanderer took a moment to prep herself for anymore criticism and spoke.

"Do you have something else to add?" she sighed, and stood up now that her body had stopped aching.

"If I may be permitted to suggest something..." the ghoul dared not break eye contact.

"Sure, hit me with your best shot," she laughed.

"Hmm, well... you use a hunting rifle- I am very proficient in all small guns- so I could show you how to properly shoot it," he gestured as if he wanted her to hand him her rifle.

She hesitated a moment, but did hand it over to him. After a few moments of seeking out a target, he soon found one in the distance. A couple of mole rats digging through garbage for something to eat- a perfect target.

"Alright smoothskin, here's how you'll do this," he showed the other how to line the butt of the gun up with your shoulder to reduce impact, stress, and increase the accuracy of the shot, "Then you'll aim your shot with the opposite hand as your guide- lock it in your sights and-,"

He fired a single shot, and it went straight through the mole rats head. It didn't even know what had hit it at the time.

The wanderer could only stare in awe a moment at the skill he'd shown. She was almost jealous, and he'd made it seem so easy! Then again... he had more practice doing things like that longer than she'd been alive according to Azrukhal...

"Now, you try to hit the other one smoothskin," he handed the gun back to it's rightful owner and watched.

Nervously she copied the steps the other had shown her, preparing the gun and lining up her sights. Once the creature was lined up-

BAM!

She nailed it in the back of the spine, causing it to screech out before it died. She shook a bit at the sound- she still wasn't used to killing things.

"You hesitated, and it threw off your shot," Charon growled, "If you hate killing then you hat letting things suffer more... right?"

The wanderer hid her head behind her right hand, her gun perched on her opposite arm a bit, "Y-yeah... I can't... I mean... it's still hard,"

"Then aim for the head- it's quick, and practically painless, they won't know what hit them," he growled.

"B-but it's hard!" she growled back, "I-I never killed anything before coming out here!"

The ghoul remained silent, as if he dared to talk back to his employer- and after several minutes of silence Grace scoffed, "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled..."

"It was my fault that I upset you, I will cease talki-" he was cut off.

"No! I need this! I need you to show me the right way to do things! If I don't learn then..." she recalled that Charon had shot his previous owner in the head, "-you... don't like to see things suffer either do you?"

He didn't speak.

"Charon? Please answer me?" she felt a bit of guilt build up inside her for yelling at him earlier, but she had literally been in the wastes three weeks and there was no amount of time in the world that could prepare you to kill someone after living so many years of comfort in a vault.

There was a bit longer of a pause before he did speak up again, "No, I do not enjoy seeing things suffer- no matter how cruel they may be to you, and while you should not show them mercy, you should at least show respect," he spoke like he was a noble warrior of some sort in the old vault comic books.

The thought made her smile a bit. Okay, so he was a scary S.O.A.B... but at least if he did kill her she wouldn't suffer. This was always a fear she'd had coming out into the wastes.

"Alright... good, then... I need to try again right?" she gulped as she gripped her barrel a bit harder, "H-how exactly DO you focus on killing something? I always miss, or mess up, and..."

"You don't focus on the fact you are killing them- you focus on making it quick and efficient," he furrowed his brows, "Don't think of them as living creatures but a string on clothes. If you tug on the string, it'll make other pieces of the cloth tear with it, but if you cut or sever it at the source, then you don't even know you had a loose string in the first place,"

The ghoul seemed uncomfortable with all the talking, but... man was he smart. It made a lot of sense as well...

The vault dweller looked over her gun's sight and found her target before aiming again, taking a deep breath, she held it there.

Like a string... Like a string...

Her arm shook, but she did her best to steady it.

BAM!

A shot right through the left eye, and the creature was down for the count. A grimace spread over her face at the sight of the now dead creature, but at least it hadn't made that awful squealing noise it often did when it died. She realized something at that moment as her hands shook...

Dogmeat had always done the killing blow... she'd never had the guts to kill something- not once. Now she'd killed two animals, and her hands were shaking and the other had noticed.

"You... really did grow up in one of those vaults huh?" he still felt awkward as he spoke, his gravelly voice echoing in the tunnel.

"Y-yeah... I umm... I still can't stomach it..." she bent down a moment and hugged her knees.

The more time she spent out in the actual wastes the more she disliked it. Sure there was freedom and adventure, but at least in the vault nothing tried to kill you. In the vault nothing would kill you from radiation exposure, and there was clean food and water... In the vault-

No. No time for that.

She wiped a stray tear from her face, and stood up to adjust her gun strap onto her back, "Jeeze... sorry I'm sucha crybaby today... I don't know what's wrong with me,"

"You're still human smoothskin- the wastes hasn't chewed you up and spit you out yet, so you're not a monster like the rest of us yet," For once since she'd recruited the man, he spoke a bit softer, "The wastes aren't fair, but it's how you got to live- otherwise, you die,"


	3. Chapter 3: It Get's Easier

**Chapter Three: It Get's Easier**

_I wanted to thank Fox for the review on my story. It really made me feel good to get that first review! I also wanted to thank Fox and Tattooloveshow for the follow on my story! Thank you so much my dears! I hope you enjoy the next chapter in the story!_

* * *

><p>The journey back to Megaton was a slow one- even with Charon as a loyal and dedicated instructor. Though he did seem to get annoyed by the constant shortcomings of the wanderer, he was at least impressed by the fact the other was actually an amazing shot- when not aiming their gun at a living creature.<p>

He tested her abilities, to see if she really was nervous killing, or whether she was actually just a bad shot- when he sat up a series of six tin cans and had the other shoot them- with their permission to train them of course. Each shot hit the dead center of the can and knocked it completely away. Good news? He didn't have to teach an amateur how to shoot. Bad news? He had to teach a naive girl how to kill.

Grace smiled from ear to ear as she heard the last clang of metal met with the hot casing of her shot, and the tin can flew up into the air. They were right outside of the metro, and were taking a break for Dogmeats sake- but in the meantime, Charon continued to teach.

He nodded, that scowl on his face remaining ever vigilant, and he dared to speak. It was... odd to be able to speak when he wanted, and at the same time, pleasant. None the less, she was his master, and he had to remember that.

"Right, now we're going to try shooting animals again smoothskin," he nodded as he pointed to a nearby field, where those ever popular mole rats seemed to lay claim to everything.

"Oh- uhh... can't we just... I don't know... shoot something else? Maybe some more cans?" she hesitated, and this made Charon scowl even more.

"In the metro I saw you kill an ant- you shot it-" he make a motion of his finger pulling the trigger, "Dead center... right between the antenna, and it fell without a moment to realize it's died- why is this so hard?"

"I-I don't know... because it's an animal? Not a bug?" she fidgeted, "And bugs are... really gross... it's probably cause I used to shoot radroaches in the vault all the time- it was a pest control thing. Every time there was a small outbreak, they sent me to clean it up since I had a BB gun, and the guards had other things than roaches to waste their ammo on,"

It clicked like a light- that's why she was used to killing insects.

"So you grew up doing it... well that explains it," he gave a snort as he rubbed his chin, "In which case... was it hard the first time you did it?"

"Well... no... my dad encouraged me, and I'd been bitten enough that I didn't want anyone else to get hurt," she held her gun close to her side as she shoved her opposite hand in her pocket.

"Alright... so that's what it takes to get you to shoot," he furrowed his brows, "If I..."

The wanderer looked back at him once again, her eyes looking away from the ground that had been all too interesting a few moments before. He was trying his best to help her- but it was as if some invisible force kept him from speaking his mind. It was... painful to watch.

"Charon, from now on- it's a- umm... order? Yes, an order!" Charon's body stiffened at her words as he listened to her commands, "-For you to speak your mind- especially if it involves my safety of learning progress!"

She smiled. So sure and proud of herself, although it did make her a bit ill to think of just telling someone what to do. At the same time she did have to wonder- was it really a bad order to tell him to think and speak for himself? Was he capable of it? She had no idea at all how the brain washing thing worked.

Charon's mouth twitched into a slight smile, only for it to fade soon after, "So- if it means you will learn from experience, then I am permitted to act freely?"

"Correct!" she held her gun back in position, and was ready to start again.

Charon pondered a moment before acting. He slid his gun from his shoulders, and took off the pouch of ammo at his side. In another fell swoop, he unsheathed his knife and lay a small cut across his palm, before dropping the knife and letting it sink into the dirt like melted butter. Squeezing his palm, he let the red rivulets pool over his finger tips.

"W-what are you doing!?" she wanted him to stop, but her attention was drawn to his actions.

"You said you have a hard time just standing by and letting people get hurt- especially if they're defenseless correct?" Charon's words were blunt and cold- he knew how to pull the right strings to make her blood turn to ice, and it was terrifying.

"Yes? Why?" she gripped the barrel of her gun a bit tighter in her palms as she eyed the man curiously- what was he up to?

"Well then smoothskin, as my employer- my life is in your hands, and the actions that you decide will determine whether I live or die in battle. Your actions will also determine the injuries your team withstands-" he gave a glance to Dogmeat, "You had too much faith in someone else's power rather than your own- and for that, you lost that power. You will NOT make that mistake so long as I am permitted to teach you,"

Her eyes shone with admiration after that speech, her mouth slightly agape in awe, "That... was kinda like something out of a comic book," she grinned.

He rolled his eyes a moment, and took a few steps back, "I'll be testing you now smoothskin, let's see if you're as much a hero of the wastes as you claim to be,"

With that Grace watched as the man, unarmed and bleeding, walked out into the barren dust strewn land and stopped a few yards away from the mole rats he mentioned earlier. The creatures perked up their noses and sniffed the air, as they turned to face the crimson haired man, their teeth chattering almost intimidatingly. Charon didn't even flinch as they let out a growl.

Grace panicked, "C-charon! W-what are you?!" her voice squeaked a few octaves higher than normal, but the ghoul stayed firm, still, and did not budge an inch.

It was almost immediate, and it was shocking how fast the mole rats moved. A small pack of three began to charge the ghoul with all the strength in those small legs, and it was heart stopping. Grace didn't have time to think. She didn't have time to hesitate.

Running as fast as she could over to Charon, she took point and aimed her gun-

BAM. One down.

BAM! Two down.

The third was a bit more tricky, having picked up the shots being fired and zigzagging towards the two. Almost as if in slow motion, Grace took aim, and fired. The bullet left it's position in the barrel with a small spark, and a loud bang- before it hit it's mark. All three had fallen without so much as a protest.

She shook a moment as she stayed positioned on one knee and shook. Her adrenaline was sky high, and her nerves were shot.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" she hissed as she let her gun slump from her hands and onto the ground in front of her.

Obliged to answer by order, he did so as he looked the bodies of the now dead vermin over, "I was thinking of the easiest way to get you to fight- putting myself in danger was the only option that would not endanger you or your canine," there was a small smile on his face.

"But what if I WOULDN'T have shot!? What if I would have hesitated!?" she gave a frown.

"Then it seems that the ferryman would have gotten to meet Hades," he chuckled.

He _chuckled_.

It was odd, but enjoyable, "Ferryman? Hades?"

"It's a Greek myth. Hades is lord of the underworld, and Charon is the ferryman of the dead," he continued to study the bodies, "Congratulations, you managed to get them all in one hit, and they didn't suffer,"

Grace looked over happily at the other, her face a bit sad, but at the same time- content. She was content with the idea that the animals hadn't suffered. While she wasn't okay with the fact they had to die, she could at least use their bodies for something to eat, as well as rest well knowing they'd died without pain. Her body wasn't even sick anymore like it used to be when she'd see people or animals die. Now she'd killed a living creature with her own gun, her own ammo, of her own will.

But she wasn't disgusted. It was as if some ancient and long lain dormant instinct had taken over, and she now could handle killing animals. It was amazing, and terrifying all at once.

Charon noticed that look on the others face. It was the look of someone who had just come to terms with the fact that they actually had to kill to survive. A look that shown a piece of them had just been killed off, never to return to that ignorant bliss they'd known before.

There was a sigh from his mouth as he cleared his throat and tried to awkwardly say something comforting. But of course the ghoul wasn't exactly the best at that. Hell he hadn't really talked in a few years during his contract with his previous master. There was no need, and now this vault dweller was breaking all the previously stated rules.

So he simply stated, "It get's easier," and walked back towards his things- what else could he say? When everything else he could say would have been a lie.

* * *

><p>Megaton was a sight for sore eyes.<p>

The moment the wanderer walked inside she was greeted by several townsfolk, and a couple people had given her a gift they'd pooled some money together to get her. She gratefully accepted, and gave them a wave off, promising to keep the wastes as safe as she could. There were- however- looks of astonishment and amusement from a few others, who couldn't help but stare at the ghoul companion she'd picked up, who had to stand at least 6 feet tall.

Of course most overlooked it since he was accompanied by their very own vault dweller. The paragon of the wastes that could do no wrong, it seemed. But this paragon had friends to pay a visit to- and to ask a huge favor.

Gob and Nova were more than happy to see their friend. Nova giving warm and welcoming hugs, while Gob himself gave welcoming 'bro pats' and dished out some warm food. This was something the wanderer welcomed happily, as a home cooked meal was often rare, and the people that were good cooks even more so.

Nova however took an immediate notice to Dogmeat's condition, "Oh no... what happened...?"

The wanderer stopped a moment, and swallowed the piece of food that suddenly didn't taste as good as she'd originally thought it had, "He... got hurt because of me- the doctor I took him too said that he'd be surprised if he ever walked right again, but he'd probably never fight again,"

Gob was just as shocked by the news as Nova, who was now feeding the dog table scraps, "Wow, must've been real hell to get to Underworld huh?" Gob continued to clean the glass in hand.

"Yeah, and I was a bit careless," she shook the thought away, "Which brings me to another question! I can't just sit here, I have to keep looking for my dad... could I possibly... MAYBE leave him here with you guys? I mean he loves you and you seem not to mind him!"

Gob gave a friendly smile, while Nova gave the 'Are you being serious?' look.

"Tell me you didn't just ask me that," Nova laughed, scratching her pal behind the ears.

"We'll look after him smoothskin, besides- the younger patrons seem to like his company anyway," Gob replied, as he looked over to the other ghoul in the room, who was currently scarfing down his food rather quickly.

"Hey uhh, you alright pal?" he asked, his eyes kind of wide at the sight of seeing him- come to think of it he looked familiar.

"Oh this is Charon! I kinda... err... bought him, b-but it was for a good reason! I needed a bodyguard to get back, and this guy was keeping him as a slave and I'm going to free him anywa-" she stopped as the servant ghoul gave a grunt.

"It doesn't work that way smoothskin- I'm programmed to follow you. You read the contract right? Either you die and I get a new master, you sell me and I get a new master, or I die and that's that," he gulped down some beer and continued to scarf down his food.

"C-charon?" Gob gulped, and gripped the plate in his hands so tight his knuckles turned a lighter color, "Y-you bought a slave!?"

"I told you it was for a good cause! You should have seen the guy that owned him Gob! He was a horrible asshole!" she defended herself.

Gob knew the other was telling the truth, and looked back at Charon again- who seemed to be ignoring the whole conversation. That or he chose not to acknowledge he was being talked about. He just continued to put away his plate of food, and drink his beer.

"Hey sug? Why's he eatin' like that? Poor thing acts like he hasn't eaten in days," Nova stared a moment, with pity on her face.

It was then that a thought struck her. Had Charon eaten? She didn't recall him eating or drinking anything in front of her...

"Charon... have you eaten? How long has it been?" Grace feared the answer.

"Is that an order... to answer your question?" he paused a moment, and looked at the other with an odd expression- why did she care?

"Umm... maybe? I mean if that let's me know if you have or not then yes?" she fidgeted a bit.

With another swig of his beer, he finished it off, "... A week,"

Grace felt her stomach drop. She'd only owned his contract for three days... that meant Azrukahl had starved him prior to her receiving his contract. An almost burning anger built up inside her as she looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hungry!? I could have stopped somewhere! I could have given you some of my food rations! I could have hunted and killed something for you to eat!" she ground her teeth a bit in anger.

"My health was not of importance at the time, now that we are safe I am able to serve and meet my needs. You were too helpless in the wastes on your own so I couldn't anyways," he finished off the rest of his squirrel bits and sat back in his chair, cleaning his teeth with a toothpick.

The wanderer felt awful. TERRIBLE even...

"It's uhh, it's alright Grace, it's just how he works," Gob continued to stare at the other who eventually returned a glare as a response.

Gob flinched away, and turned his full attention back to the other, "Azrukhal isn't the nicest, and he sure as hell wasn't the best person to have take care of another person... actually, the guy probably won't last long without his bodyguard," he gave a snort of laughter at the thought of Greta beating the snot out of the other.

"Actually a certain someone already offed him... it uhh.. wasn't exactly a great sight to say the least," Grace hid her face in her hands.

Charon didn't even defend himself. He just sat there with a confirming look. He didn't regret doing it in the slightest, and he meant every word he'd said about the man. He was an evil bastard, and needed to be stopped.

An awkward silence filled the air for a brief moment, before Gob poured them both another drink. It was too early for the pub to actually be open- so giving out free drinks to friends was no big deal.

"So- uhh, where are you headed now?" Gob asked, as he took a drink of his own cup.

"Honestly? I have no idea... I just want to find my dad... I went to Underworld, and I only got bits and pieces of information, but they did mention something about him heading towards Rivet city... I just... I feel like I'm being lead around in circles..." she let her head fall to the counter top- the metallic clang of spoons and forks clattering against plates echoing as she did so.

Nova swirled her drink around in her hand a moment before she spoke, "Well, you could always think about what to do next? If you really need something to do, weren't you working on some sort of survival guide?"

Grace's head popped up from the table a moment, "Oh yeah, that's right... I need to go plant this tracker inside a Mirelurk nest so she can observe them... best part? Can't hurt them... Not that I could've anyway... UGHHHH I SUCKKK," her head fell back to the table again.

"Yea, ya do smoothskin," Charon added, as he drank from his fresh cup.

Grace looked up and gave a look that said she wanted to reach over and tip his cup up, maybe make him choke on his own drink a bit- but she resisted the urge to do so and just slumped her head back down, "I know... that's why I said it,"

Charon spoke up one more time, trying to find his voice, "I... Will make a fighter out of you yet," he nodded, using his drink as an excuse not to say anything more.

"Really? You still have hope for me?" she perked a smile beneath her messy locks.

"Not really, but I don't have a choice now do I?" she swore she heard some sarcasm in there, but she could have been wrong.

There was another curt nod from her before she pulled out her cap pouch and handed it over to the other, who looked at her with such utter confusion it was almost sad. Her eyes shone with genuine kindness as she motioned for him to keep it.

"This... is yours," he tried to hand it back.

"Nope, it's yours now! While other people may see you as a slave, I see you as a person. I refuse to treat you as anything else than a person, so that? That's your first payment for training me! It's only about 200 caps, but it should do till I manage to get some more," the wanderer nodded like she had everything figured out.

Charon still felt rather uncomfortable with the idea... but if that was what his employer wished? He would accept. As odd as the request was, he pocketed the caps... his caps...

He corrected himself- those were her caps. She would probably take them back later anyways.

"Alright, I'm done for now guys... we're going to head back home and get some rest- see you later," Grace gave a wave and motioned for the ghoul and her dog to follow so they could get a good nights rest.

The following day was a bit sad. It was the first time since she'd gotten her furry companion that he wouldn't be accompanying her. He gave a pathetic whimper as she hugged him, and he tried to limp after her as she left. But Dogmeat was smart- and understood that the other couldn't bring him.

"I love ya boy, take care," she grinned, "I'll be back before you know it! Just watch!"

With that, before her heart could break anymore than it already had, she left with her new companion into the wastes to complete the next portion of the Survival guide- as well as check out Rivet city whilst she was there.

* * *

><p>The trip there was almost silent- with the exemption of the two killing a few mutated creatures on the way there. Which unfortunately Charon had been correct on something- killing the animals was getting easier with time. The mole rats that she'd once had a hard time getting rid of dropped with a single shot- no cries of pain or anything. She'd even managed to kill a few feral dogs on the way out- though that was a lot harder due to the injuries that recently hurt Dogmeat.<p>

The ghoul only pressed his master harder- trying to convince her to overcome those shortcomings. It was... odd. That was the only way Charon could describe it. His previous masters could all handle a gun- his previous masters all had no qualms about killing or having him kill someone or something... this one? She had morals. She feared harming things- no matter what they were.

So when the other would slump to the ground and shake? He had no idea how to handle it. Granted after a few moments, she'd stand up again, wipe her face and keep walking he couldn't help but wonder why the hell a girl like her was wandering the wastes in the first place? It wasn't an environment for a young woman with no desire to kill. As far as he knew she crawled out of a vault and tried living life as a wastelander- not the wisest decision when you could live the easy life of a vault.

"Whew... my arms hurt," the female rotated her joints- her gun holstered on her back, "I wonder how much longer till we reach the Anchorage Memorial?"

Charon gave a grunt as his response, not really giving an answer.

"You're a real barrel of laughs- you know that?" Grace furrowed her brows as she continued to walk slightly ahead, "Do you... well, ever talk?"

"If conversation is what you desire, then I will provide it..." he commented as flatly as if he'd said it a thousand times- which for all she knew he had.

"Okay, let's say I DO desire conversation- just for the heck of it right? I want to know more about you! What's your full name? Where did you live originally? Favorite color? How old are you?" she wanted to know a bit more about a man she was trusting with her life- even if it was the basics.

"...Is it an order to answer all of these things smoothskin?" he continued to stare straight ahead and not give eye contact.

"Well... no..." she let her smile faulter and droop at the sides.

There was a long pause as if the other wasn't going to answer- but finally he found words, "My name is Charon- that's all it's ever been. I do not recall my origins, nor do I have a favorite color. As for my age... I am unsure- but I believe it to be somewhere around two-hundred,"

There was a long whistle from the vault dweller's lips as she heard the age, "Wowwwww, ghouls really can live a long time..."

There was another bout of silence. It was almost unnerving- even with Dogmeat there was at least his constant panting... Since the two didn't seem as though they were going to talk- she turned on her pipboy, and changed the station to GNR.

"Oh bongo bongo bongo I don't wanna leave the Jungle oh-no-no-no-no-no~!" she sung along with it.

"Congo," Charon spoke up after a moment.

"Hmm?" Grace turned and looked towards him a moment.

"It's bongo bongo bongo I don't want to leave the Congo," he continued to survey the area.

Not believing him, she waited for the lyric to come by again. Sure enough... the other was correct... She gave a sound of approval, "Huh... I guess you're right... I've been singing it wrong,"

"It's easy to miss," he commented, now attempting to cut his answers short.

"So... was this music around when you were... err... not a ghoul?" she figured it wouldn't hurt to ask questions if he actually did want to speak on the subject.

"Yes," he nodded.

"How? I mean, was it a popular song?" she knew the songs that they played on the radio were leftover recordings from after the bombs fell that had somehow managed to survive, but it was still a mystery to her on if they were even good for their time. She liked them though!

"Yeah, it was popular," short answers were starting to wear on the other as she desperately tried to get him to speak.

"Well... how'd you even find out about the song in the first place?" she wanted to get at least a little bit of information out of him.

"I played the song," he grumbled.

Wait.. did she hear that right? He PLAYED it?

"How did you... play it? Like... with instruments and everything?" her expression went from the previous annoyed one, to one of wounder and curiosity.

"Yeah, with instruments and everything," Charon felt a bit embarrassed talking about it. After all mercenaries and bodyguards didn't just play music.

"Oh! Could you play for me sometime!?" her eyes sparkled with excitement. She'd never gotten to see anyone preform on an instrument before!

"Instruments like what I played don't exist anymore smoothskin, and even if they did I wouldn't know where to get one," he hoped he could bury the conversation.

"Oh.. well, I suppose that makes sense..." she sighed, placing her arms behind her head to stretch.

"Well, on the bright side, I think we're almost to the Memorial," there was a bit more bounce in her step as she headed towards the building that had anchored itself in the water, some of it submerged beneath the cool waves.

Honestly the wanderer wanted to reach out and touch the fluid. To let it wash over her skin that had known only the harsh sun and dirt of the wastes for weeks... but she knew better. The water was heavilly irradiated, and the last thing she needed was to get sick with rad poisoning before their mission to plant the device into the nest of Mirelurk eggs.

She approached the door, and stopped to turn to Charon, a serious look on her face, "Charon? You are- under no circumstances, to kill the Mirelurks understood? We need them alive for Moria's experiment to be valid!"

Charon nodded, though it was a reluctant one, "Understood smoothskin,"

"And uhh, I got a could of stealthboys... so maybe you could teach me to be stealthy while we're down there? It'd be good practice right?" she handed one over and clipped the stealthboy onto her wrist.

Charon took the spare and clipped it onto his own wrist, "A stealth mission... alright smoothskin, it'll be a relatively easy mission..."

Problem was he needed a way for the other to see him while the were in the memorial. After all the stealthboy's job was to cloak you, and if you couldn't see your partner how could you follow them other than the splashes of water and movement that would take away stealth? He pondered over the options a moment before an idea struck him.

He pulled out his knife, "Light,"

"What?" she was confused, obviously not coming to the same concluded problem he had.

"We won't be able to see each other at all when the stealthboys activate, but we can still see light reflected from our weapons. I'll use my knife to flicker a small bit of light to have you follow me," he let some rays from the sun make a shine on his knife as he pointed it to the ground and made a direct path to the door, "If I move like that, it means I want you to move to that area,"

"Oh... because we won't be able to see or talk to each other down there! I get it!" she watched carefully.

He nodded, and made a circle motion with the small light, "If I do this around something, it means I've spotted something useful you might want to pick up, If you see the light stop and stay in one place it means stop," me made the motions and showed her what he meant before moving on to the next one, "Shaking it back and forth, or up and down means stop, understood? If it works well enough we may be able to use this as communication in later missions,"

"Wow... that's... a really smart idea Charon..." she admired the tactics and way he thought of things.

"Alright, so we're clear on what to do smoothskin?" he gave a serious look.

"Yeah, I'm ready when you are!" she sounded excited.

He gave a nod, and opened the door before activating his stealthboy, "Good, let's move out,"


	4. Chapter 4: A Military Man

**Chapter Four- A Military Man**

_(Again I'd like to thank everyone for reading this story and giving me input! I enjoy writing and drawing things for both Grace and Charon and these two just bring me so much joy to write- since they are both so vastly different in opinions and ideals! I hope you all enjoy watching and reading their next adventure as much as I do! Enjoy!)_

It was dark, dank, and eerie. The small sounds of water dripping from the ceiling was enough to unnerve the bravest of adventures, and the small clicks of the Mirelurks below sent shivers up the wanderer's spine. The last thing she wanted was to have to tango with one of those bad boys.

Charon, however, was as calm as the clouds before a storm. His breath wasn't abnormal like hers, and his hands were steady on his knife. Gloved hands gripped a bit tighter around the handle as he let the light from the holes within the ceiling flitter down onto his knife, and he made a simple motion with his wrist alongside himself. The small dot of light was Grace's guide, and she followed him closely and quietly.

Charon knew Mirelurks. He knew how they'd react to something in their territory. Volatile and without mercy, these things could rip a human to pieces and eat the remainder for dinner. Charon's job was to prevent that from happening to the both of them, and still help the other plant the device within some cess pool where the device wouldn't break. He figured in a clutch of eggs would be the best bet- but he was also willing to bet that they would have the hatchery pretty far down in the memorial.

He made the light stop as he watched his surroundings. Ruined book scattered the floor, an old generator sparking bits of electricity as it tried to function, and old reminisce of different bottles and glasses littered the floor. Mostly useless, scrap and spare parts lay long abandoned- but made for amazing ways to tell where the Mirlurks were.

Their scuffling feet beat against the metal easily and made a ringing noise that cloaked their own movements. Normal's, hunters, and several other breeds scattered around the hallway- and after much observation, Charon mapped out a safe way in his head to follow. Before he moved though, he checked the meter on his wrist for how much longer the stealthboy would last... 80%... damn, he'd already wasted a good twenty minutes just looking for a way to the lower caverns!

He moved his blade with the lights again, marking each new place for the wanderer to follow. His wrists lay fluid as water, and his hand steady as the strongest tree trunk. His steps were silent, as the ghoul practically imitated a ninja.

Every so often, however, he would stop to check the ground and see how far behind the smoothskin was. Mirelurks were some of the most unintelligent creatures, so they didn't notice the things he did- such as the smoothskins feet kicking up small amounts of dust into the air as she hastily followed the little glimmering light. Charon felt a smile curl over his lips, hidden from the other. It reminded him of a better time-

_The sound of feet beating in unison. Five people stood together- the leader in front. Short, aburn, messy hair with bangs just long enough to tickle his nose, the leader stood in front of them all. Brown eyes darted along each of the members, and he stopped at one, placing a hand on his shoulder._

"_It's alright, you'll do better next time!" the voice echoed like a distant memory._

_The young man nodded, his own messy red hair mimicking the others, since none of the group looked to have been cleanly kept in weeks, or even months. Blue eyes looked to his fellow team mates- each one giving confident stares. Charon took in a breath, and nodded- before he assumed his position to sneak again- this time he would not fail-_

Charon's thoughts snapped back to reality. It was the first time in decades that he's thought about **them**. It made him uncomfortable, but still he pushed on. That flickering light leading his armature adventurer behind him, her breaths far from hidden- it was a good thing they had the stealthboys- this was for certain.

Successfully they'd reached the B2 floor, more Mirelurks roaming this area than the last, Charon made sure that the other stayed close enough for him to protect her if necessary. He wasn't allowed to KILL them, but she said nothing of HURTING them. In this way he wouldn't violate his contract, and in the same motion he would prevent her death or injury.

A couple of the creatures chattered back and forth with one another in a chittering kind of language. Their smaller claws twitching and twisting as they gave one another a bit of information. A loud screech from one was enough to startle but not unnerve the ghoul, but his companion had made a small squeak of fright. The creatures didn't seem to take notice, luckily.

Charon soon took notice of a good place for then to place the device and shook the reflection of his light back and forth from them to the pods, and followed up by circling them with the light. The other must've remembered the motions, because the footsteps in the ground and water lead straight to the pods.

He checked his stealthboy- 40%. Had it really taken them so long to get there? Or had he really been lost within his thoughts so long that he's lost track of time? It ad been so long since he'd been given free reign to think for himself that it was almost overwhelming...

The wanderer placed the observation device inside the egg sacks and backed away to make sure it was doing it's job. The small light emanating from it seemed all good and fair, and it didn't seem to be interrupting the habitat of the creatures at all.

Once finished, she bolted back towards her previous position and awaited her next orders. She was very impressed by the fact the other could tell where she was in the first place. Or... was she really that bad at being stealthy? She had to have been doing something right for the Mirelurks to not attack her right?

Charon noted that some more Mirelurk's had wandered down the stairs, and unintentionally blocked one of their only escape routes. Damn. He'd need to create a distraction... that was their only way out...

He picked up a rock, and tossed it at the larger Mirelurk Hunter's head, causing the creature to spin around and make clicking noises- and a feral hiss. Charon had it's attention now- this was good. Another rock flew from his hand and smacked into the wall opposite of him and the smoothskin, before it clattered to the floor.

The lead lurk clambered over to the rock, as if inspecting it. It's mouth twitched and wriggled as it bent down, poking at the rock with sharp claws. It was TERRIFYING to say the very least. The giant grab like creature continued to lumber around the tiny object as if confused.

Charon took this opportunity to move his light to the doorway, and the footsteps of the wanderer could be seen making the accent up the staircase. The ghoul followed his companion before a small vibrating on his wrist caught him off guard and caused him to look down. The man's eyes widened and he cursed as he realized what had happened.

"0% STEALTHBOY DEACTIVATED," read across the device on his wrist as it dropped to the ground.

The wanderer had been heading to another spot, when her's wore off in the middle of the room. The mirelurks were everywhere, and still she refused to shoot them. A clatter of her stealthboy alerted them to her presence- but she'd managed to crawl beneath a desk and hide before they notice she was there.

Charon gave a growl as he hid behind the nearest pillar. Damn! They were so close to escaping out of there with no problems! No matter he could handle the situation...

Three circled the small stealthboy near the old metallic desk in the middle of the room, that same clicking noise they made to communicate leaving their maws. The wanderer was beneath the desk shaking- but unharmed. Good.

The man racked his brain for a plan- but nothing was coming to mind... he smacked his hand to his forehead, and felt the cool metal of his blade rest against it. There had to be SOMETHING they could do... and he needed to think fast...

Grace sat beneath her table, her breath hitched into her throat. She was scared- and for good reason. The last time she'd been here she'd only made it to the entrance, and left with several wounds and lacerations as well as a broken bone. She didn't want that to happen again- or worse yet- die.

Her companion was on the other side of the room from what she could tell, and it was hard to see what he was doing. She was willing to bet he was racking his brain for an idea though. Her own mind raced as well, trying desperately to think of what to do. She didn't have the slightest idea but...

CLANG!

She froze as she shifted a bit to see she'd knocked over a small ashtray. Her blood ran cold as ice. She curled her legs up a bit tighter and wrapped her arms around them as she shut her eyes.

Charon heard the metallic sound. His employer was in danger.

With all the strength programmed into his body, be bolted from his position and tucked away his knife. It had been a while since he'd last fought hand to hand, and he wasn't to good at it- but he'd make due. His arms wrenching around the first Mirelurk, he used his own center of gravity to launch it onto it's back, the creature sprawling out and trying to flip itself back over. The cries it screeched would have others here in minutes. Fast action was the only way to get out alive.

The next Lurk came at Charon, aiming for his stomach with sharp claws. The ghoul managed to avoid getting sliced open, but his armor received a nice claw mark to it. The scraping noise from it's claws echoing down the hallways.

"Smoothskin! I'll hold em' off!" the ghoul whipped his shotgun from his back and cracked the beast in the face- though he couldn't shoot it.

His body wouldn't allow him- no matter how much danger he was in. Because it was an order. Instead he bashed his shotgun against their faces- stumbling them. The clicking noises from their maws were enough to send shutters down a normal adventurer's spine. But Charon wasn't normal.

Grace froze as she watched him. Her blood was ice and her legs refused to move... there were so many! Eventually, she found her strength and stood- she couldn't leave him there! So instead she gripped a bottle of whiskey, and ripped a piece of her shirt off, tucking the cloth into the bottle slightly she looked around desperately for something to light it with...

There was a small flash that caught the corner of her eye, and she looked over to see the broken generator. It was as if it was god sent.

Gripping the bottle, she ran over and desperately tried to get the cloth to light, her hands shaking tot he point she'd nearly dropped the bottle a few times. Her breath hitched and caught in her throat as she finally got it to light.

At that moment, Charon received a claw straight to his dominant arm- blood pooling down it- he had been crippled. But that didn't mean he still couldn't fight. He could fire his damned gun one handed, so wielding it like a bat was no problem. He cracked it against another skull- jumping back as it leapt to attack him.

"Charon! Duck!" it was an order, so immediately he ducked- and for a moment, he thought the smoothskin had doomed him- but with a crashing sound of glass and a roar of flames, the bottle that had been turned into a molotov exploded.

He jumped back one more time to avoid being burned, and slid his gun onto his back as fast as his one good arm would allow. With a speed faster than you'd think a ghoul could muster, he grabbed the other's hand and pulled her out of the memorial and out to the safety of the open land around it. Both were drenched with sweat, or water, and panting. A loss for breath was the least of their worries for now however- as Charon's arm was still crippled.

He glared at the broken limb as if he could will it to heal- but of course that wouldn't happen. So he made his way over to the water, and with a small hop, jumped into the water. Typically, this would be a bad idea with the amount of radiation in the local cess pools- but ghouls were completely different in terms of rad absorption.

Grace watched as the other winced, his arm seeming to twitch slowly. The muscles spasmed for what felt like several minutes before there was a sickening crunching sound. His face only twitched in discomfort, but once all was said and done- the now soaked ghoul- removed himself from the water, and moved his aching fingers.

"I have stimpaks..." she looked to the ground- feeling guilty the other had taken so much damage due to her lack of skill.

The ghoul waved the offer away, his face contorting with pain as the injured arm moved. He may have healed the break- but there was nothing to dull the pain. Closing his eyes, he took in a sharp breath from his nose, and let the air escape slowly before he opened his eyes again. The other was staring at him, and it made him uncomfortable.

She furrowed her brows as she fumbled through her bag and pulled out a syringe full of stim. Flicking the syringe a bit to get out any air bubbles, the young woman then approached the ghoul, who stiffened as she got near.

"Smoothskin- don't-" the ghoul was cut off.

"No! You're in pain! You know how stupid, AND irresponsible it would be to leave you like this!? FOR YOU to leave yourself wounded!? You- you..." she stopped, "... what... if you died?"

The ghoul shrugged, "Then my contract would end- my services to you would cease and-"

She stuck him with the stimpak- though she was angry she wasn't rough, but the glare in her eyes was enough to send chills down his spine, "If you died- it would have been on my fault and my... negligence... if you died, you wouldn't be around anymore,"

Letting her gaze fall back to it's more soft and- now sad- look, she removed the empty syringe and flopped down onto the rock beside him. A sigh left her throat, and she soon cupped her hands and pressed them against her face. She didn't understand how someone could just...

God he was infuriating...

She was still shaking. The adrenaline in her veins was more than she could take... she rubbed her arms to keep the chill of the evening off- but it didn't do any good. After a few good moments of deep breathing and calming breaths she nodded, "Alright... let's go Charon,"

"Smoothskin...?" he stopped her a moment, and grabbed a hold of her forearm, making the other face him.

His face was a mixture of confused, and grateful. The face of a man who wasn't used to hearing things like that leave another person's mouth. All in all- he seemed almost... grateful? His hand twitched as she let her gaze fall to his- never moving an inch, and not looking with anything other than worry.

"Are you okay? Do you need another stim?" she placed a hand onto his arm, and it became so obvious she didn't belong here... her hands would have felt normal to a human in a vault- but to someone in the wastes?

Those hands had seen lotion- something that he hadn't had the luxury of having for over a hundred years. Soft like velvet against his weathered skin, and feathery to the touch. Her fingers trembled, but not in fear of him, more from the receding adrenaline in her veins. Her eyes were warm again, but those crystal lakes staring at him could pack more ferocity than the most terrifying thunderstorm. And those lips...

He shook his head. Kindness was foreign. It was almost forbidden. Now here sat a human willing to use precious Stimpaks, water, food? It wasn't any wonder that he'd feel a bit...

"Thanks-," that was all he could muster.

He honestly didn't know what to say. Usually, with permission, the ghoul had a snarky comment, or some form of wisdom to give. Hell, sometimes he even had a bit of comedic input on things- but not now.

Her smile returned to the way it was completely now- the same as when they'd first approached the Memorial, "Don't mention it Charon, you're human, you deserve the same respect- I mean... we're all the same on the inside... right?"

She gave him a couple pats on the hand- and that's when it occurred to him he'd been holding it the entire time. Reluctantly, he let go, and let his arms cross over his chest.

She was going to be the death of him. Whether it was because of her ignorance of the wastes, her do-gooder attitude, or just the fact she made his heart stop when he looked at her.

* * *

><p>An hour passed and the two met with little resistance as they approached the large ship that was also known as Rivet City. The ship looked to be half submerged underwater, but it was close enough to shore it didn't matter. Actually, it looked like it could be the safest place in all the wasteland- if there wasn't anything mutated in the waters below.<p>

Grace shuddered to think of something coming up to eat her from those murky waters, "So uhh, is there anything besides Mirelurks that could be dwelling down there?" she asked the ghoul, her eyes furrowed in a worried manner.

"If there is, it won't get past me smoothskin," Charon wasn't entirely sure himself, so he stated the truth- he'd protect her.

With a curt nod she accented the staircase that led to the metallic bridge. Well, it would have if the bridge had been lain out, but instead it was retracted to the other side.

A speaker sat next to the entrance way, and after clearing her voice she spoke, "Hello?" her voice shook- she was still a bit sick from the earlier attack.

"Who is this? State your name and business," the man growled.

Grace was taken a bit aback, but she spoke again, more confident, "My name is Grace, I've traveled a long way from home and I need a place to rest for the night-" she winced as her side twinged.

Looking down she noticed a bit or red blood, not life threatening but enough to cause discomfort. She was so tired... her legs were weak, and she felt as though she couldn't catch her breath.

"Hmm, well alright- we'll let you in, but cause any trouble and we'll put you down like a rabbid dog," he barked.

Grace smiled, "Thank you!"

"You alright smoothskin?" Charon noticed the wobbling and the swaying of the other, as well as the slight scent of blood.

"Uhh, y-yeah, I just need some rest... I'm so tired Charon..." the wanderer wobbled a bit as she caught herself from falling.

"Hmm, lets get you inside," with one arm slithered around her waist and the other placing her arm around his neck he helped her walk.

Small steps was all she seemed to be able to take, and it wasn't long until he felt like he was dragging her, "Shit smoothskin..." he hoisted her into his arms, carrying her bridal style as he passed by the guard- who shot him a dirty look.

Of course Charon could have beat the guy to death right there- but he wasn't commanded too- nor was his employer in any danger. It would have been a waste of breath as well as a waste of time. She was shivering in his arms, still wet from the memorial, and her eyes seemed to loll into the back of her head every once in awhile.

Was she sick? He had a vague idea how to take care of the other. Of course, he was no doctor, but he didn't trust anyone on a ship he didn't know- so made due heading towards the hotel.

* * *

><p>Six flights of stairs, two wrong turns, and several barked out demands later he'd found the hotel. The lady at the counter was socked to see the ghoul carrying the wanderer. A slight noise of discomfort left her throat as she looked like she was going to speak- but instead changed her tone to buisness.<p>

"How can I assist you today?" she asked as she brushed a dark lock behind her head.

"I needa room," his eyes hardened at the woman, before he looked back down to Grace.

She was so tiny- how the hell did a girl like her make it on her own with just a dog!? It didn't make sense...

"W-we aren't that kind of hotel sir..." she looked a bit taken back by his demands.

Charon was no fool. He knew what she was getting at and it only assisted in angering him. His jaw clenched tightly shut, his thin brows furrowed, and his glazed eyes stared menacingly.

"I am NOT. GOING. TO. DO. WHAT. YOU. THINK. I. AM." his fingers tried to clench, but the smoothskin in his arms whimpered, making his grip loosen.

"Then..." she still looked confused.

"She's tired, sick, and... wet...do you have clothes? She needs changed or she will become more ill," his duties lie in his protection of her- but he couldn't help but feel-

Like this was familiar...

"I-I see... I'll get her some night clothes and..." she lay a hand on the counter, "It's 200 caps for a nights stay,"

Charon had almost forgot they needed to pay... but he refused to use his employer's money. He refused to go through her things as well, but he-

He had money... she'd given him 200 caps when they'd first started working together.

Fumbling with holding her in one arm, and reaching into his ammo pouch with the other, he tossed the bag of coins onto the table. His brows furrowed, and he repositioned the smoothskin, as her forehead touched his neck.

Wow... she was burning up... how sick was she?

"Alright, here's your key, a change of clothing, and your room is the first one-" she didn't even finish as the ghoul went inside.

As soon as they were inside he lay her on the bed, the shivering smoothskin curling into a ball for warmth though her face was beaded with sweat. The clothes he'd been given were old styled flannel pajamas- like he wore back when the world hadn't gone to shit...

"Little cats... how cute," he stated sarcastically.

A fit of coughing set his thoughts back to earth.

Without a second thought, he undressed her, ammo, guns, and armor came off first- and it was the easiest. Setting them to the side, he removed his own to set next to it- to make it easier to maneuver around. Pants were next- though difficult to get off. In any other situation it would have been hilarious to see him struggle with the leather ties, but now he just wanted to get her dry.

With a bit more fumbling, the leather loosened. Her pants were caked in dirt... how? She hadn't really wrestled with the mirekur-

But he had rushed them. He'd hurried through the memorial so fast she'd probably tripped and fell, or ran to keep up with him... she was inexperienced and had hired him as a teacher. Here he had been wanting to hurry through, using a damned light to guide her. She'd probably been terrified the whole time too...

When he realized he'd trailed off in thought, he discovered he'd finished dressing her in the warm pajamas, "Well... there you go smoothy," he sighed, tucking her in and sitting on the edge of the bed.

That small body of hers took so much... so much pain, so much wear? Her skin wasn't made for the wastes- too fragile. She was short compared to most wastelanders out here- a disadvantage if they got too close. She was pretty too- making her a prime target for raiders to have their way with- man or woman.

Her hair coated the pillows in soft cherry blossom hair, making her look almost angelic.

Yeah, she didn't belong in the wastes. Not one bit. Hell he wasn't even sure why she was out here in the first place... just an occasional mention of looking for her father but- why look for someone who'd abandoned you? Left you for death? Didn't sound like a good parent anyway.

Then he noticed the wound.

Her side was bleeding a bit more profusely... why hadn't he taken better notice earlier? His damned mind wrapped around the thoughts of a young woman? He felt his stomach flip. He was as bad as the rest of the wasteland.

Reaching into his own bag, he pulled out one of the emergency stims the other had given him, and lifted up her shirt. The cut in her side looked to have been from a broken bottle, and some glass had managed to stick itself inside... a pretty big chunk from the looks of it.

Probably didn't notice in the struggle with the Mirelurks.

Cleansing his hands with some irradiated water- since germs had a harder time dealing with it, it made a great antiseptic- and with all the grace of a field surgeon, pulled out the shard. The sharp gasp that left the others throat was expected, but he continued to administer his care- pressing his hand on the wound as it began to bleed faster.

With one fluid motion, he stuck the needle into her skin, and let the sweet regenerative fluid do it's work. Her skin healing, and the muscle stitching itself back together the way it should be. Once it had completely healed, the only thing that remained was a tiny pink scar. Something that didn't belong on her.

He pulled the shirt back down and shook his head as he look his spot beside her on the large bed, and faced away from her to sleep. He listened to her breathing, but gave her her privacy to sleep. Never would he take advantage of her- he'd lost his drive for sex a long time ago anyway, that or maybe he just gave up hope of ever doing it again- either way, she was his master. And loathsome dogs didn't bite their masters.

At least... that's what THEY taught him... never bite the hand that feeds you, even if it was table scraps...

But then their was this smoothskin. This odd, out of place vault dweller, so odd a face in all the waste. Someone who reached out to a rabid, loathsome dog and fed him from her palm. A kind master who- instead of beating him when he did wrong- which he could kill a master for anyway- or instead of starving him, instead of giving him irradiated water because it couldn't kill him, instead of calling him names and tossing him on the street when she was done with him-

She reached out and handed him clean water- pure water. She fed him, and complemented him. She scolded him when he was harmful to himself- but never hit him. This odd young woman- one who had all right to hate the land she was forced into- was just this odd little lotus flower... a flower that bloomed with such integrate and grace that all other flowers looked pitiful. A rare bloom that hated no one. A rare breed that forgave everyone-

And yet like the lotus flower she so closely resembled? She would probably be doomed to die just as sudden.


	5. Chapter 5: Chivalry's Just Old

**Chapter Five: Chivalry's Just Old**

_Sorry the updates are a bit slow, but I don't want to rush the story any! I want to make sure the time line runs as smooooothly as possible! Of course, kind critiques and encouragement are ALWAYS appreciated! Enjoy!_

_WARNING__: Mentioning of Rape._

* * *

><p>Charon had spent most of his day watching over the smoothskin. Her forehead was no longer beaded with sweat, and her face no longer clammy. It was a comforting feeling to know he'd done SOMETHING right... but at any rate he couldn't sit still any longer. He needed some air, or some food- which the later sounded a bit better.<p>

But he couldn't leave. His brain was wired to protect the small form beneath the sheets, her eyes flickering back and forth beneath the lids. She was dreaming? Good to know it wasn't a nightmare at any rate...

There was a knocking on the door, and Charon sat up and reached over to his gun- just in case of trouble, "Yeah? Who is it!?"

"I-it's me- the woman you rented the room from? Here's some breakfast for you and the young lady," she spoke hesitantly through the door.

Charon's hand moved away from his gun- and he stood up to fetch their meals. The woman at the door looking shocked as he opened the door, took the plates, and slammed it shut in her face. He didn't care for any more company than he deemed necessary.

Sitting on the bed next to the wanderer he grabbed a piece of grilled squirrel in his fingers and held it to the others mouth. He hated playing babysitter but... his job was keeping her safe.

She groaned in her sleep. She wasn't going to eat right now- that was certain. So instead he popped the piece into his own mouth and sat down with that plate, leaving the other on the table. It kind of reminded him of something...

_Sweat dripped down the leaders forehead. It had been a few weeks since the bombs dropped. The moral of the small group had fell but wasn't completely gone. The man with dark hair from his previous memory stood at the front of them, his eyes looking rather sickly, and his body in poor shape. But he still looked as though he was going to be alright._

"_Alright team... here's the deal, I found you all a place to stay- it's a bit of a distance from here... but it's called vault 92! You'll all be safe!" he smiled from ear to ear as he spoke, "Unfortunately... I won't be going, you see they have rules and-"_

"_And nothing! We can't just leave you!" the fiery red headed teen stood up, his blue eyes piercing the other like daggers as he breathed through ragged sickly breaths, "You... you have to come with us!" _

_The older man shook his head and walked towards the sickly looking young man, before pulling out a small piece of bread and shoving it into his mouth, "Hush, you're going, your sick, now eat that bread alright? Who knows when you'll get a good loaf for awhile..." he proceeded to hand out bread to the other three members, leaving the smallest piece for himself._

_A young blonde female curled up to the red head, making sure he could keep down the bread. A charcoal haired boy- no older than sixteen sat beside the leader, and cried as he dined on a wheat feast. The last was a man with long blue hair, his bread now gone- he was holding the leaders hand in his own with a smile- his face was half crumbled away- as if something had peeled his skin away._

"_I'm staying behind with the leader," the blue haired man smiled._

_The readhead tried to growl in protest, but he was too feverish. His eyes fluttering back into his head, he began to feel chilled, "T-then I'll stay too..."_

"_No, you're too sick," the brunette frowned, "This is precisely the reason I searched out a place for you to hide safely in the first place!"_

"_Y-you can't... leave me, and Crystal, and Michael!" he growled- before the last of his energy faded away._

The ghouls thoughts were again torn from him with the sound of the other stirring. His food was sort of cold now, but he finished it off quickly before he returned his attention to the female.

"Heh, some cold ya got there, ehh smoothskin?" he gave a smirk, and looked away a moment, before her ragged breath caught his attention.

She was still sick? Damn, it must've been pretty bad.

"Don't worry smoothskin, I got something that'll fix ya up," he looked to the food on the counter and gave a look of displeasure, "Ya can't eat that,"

Going into the small bathroom area, he wet a cold rag and re-entered the bedroom to lay it on her forehead. Then- grabbing his gun, and armor he gave a nervous nod, "I'll be back smoothskin,"

The world seemed to spin when Grace had initially woken up. Her eyes adjusting to the light in the room, she soon found herself looking around to find her ghoul companion. Though fear bubbled up in her stomach, when she noticed he was nowhere to be seen.

Flinging the covers off of herself, she planted her feet on the cold floor- where were her shoes? Why was she in pajamas? Where was Charon? Why was the bed wet?

She was all sorts of confused, "C-charon? Charoonnn?" she wheezed.

At about that time, she'd been approaching the door to look for him, it came swinging open.

BAM! Right into the face.

Charon had come back after fixing up some concoction for the other. When he heard the collision of something hard against the door however- he stopped dead in his tracks. With a look of pure 'son of a' he closed the door, and looked to the floor to see the small smoothskin wincing in pain on the floor in the fetal position, her hands cupped over her face.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he almost seemed to scold the other.

"I-I w-was all alone and I got scared, and I-I..." she stopped a moment, her face a bright red.

"You what?" the other said as he sat the bowl he had been carrying on the table.

"It's embarrassing..." she rubbed away some tears from her face- she wasn't injured at all really.

"I can not help you, until you tell me what is wrong," he tried not to sound too harsh, but that's what Charon was.

He was a big fighting machine- bigger than most men, lived longer than most men. He was able to take down any opponent, and had time to take others down at the same time. He was gruff and rough.

"I..." she motioned her head towards the bed, "I wet the bed..."

Charon's face softened a bit, "That's all?"

Looking over- sure enough there was a big wet spot... welp, not like the beds in the waste were good to use anyway. Most of them sucked as beds. He wasn't mad- however he was relieved.

"It's a simple fix smoothskin, don't worry about it," he stood up, lifting the other as he did so.

"C-charon... noooo... you're gonna smell baddddd..." she spoke half asleep and delusional.

Charon scoffed, "Smell bad? You obviously haven't smelled the under part of a Super Mutant's underarm," he had to keep from cracking a smile as he said it.

Grace nuzzled herself into his chest, a small cry leaving her throat, "I don't wanna be sick anymore..."

"I know smoothskin, Problem with bein a human though, you get sick easily," he ran some of the purified water into the tub, all the while making a face- it was funny how they could get all this purified water... but the didn't want to share it with the gad damned people of the wastes who were dying of thirst.

"Charon... thanks," an airy breath left her throat, "I appreciate it..."

Charon brushed off the 'thanks' and helped her, for the second time, out of her clothes, and this time into a warm tub. His eyes lingered on her face, how sick she looked... if she didn't get better he'd have to contact a doctor on the stupid rust bucket.

_'You could have died!'_ her words rang in his ears.

"You don't even know me smoothskin... why would you care if I died? I'm nobody, I'm a... a mutant...? A slave," he bent down and leaned onto the tub, "Funny... you kinda remind me of..."

_A flash of blue. Arms wrapped around his neck, soft lips pressed against his. His callused fingers tangled in her golden locks. Legs wrapped around his waist, bare skin pressed to his chest. Soft breaths coming in gasps._

"_Crystal..." the red head sighed her name as he lay his head onto her chest as she sat atop him. Pulling her close and listening to her throbbing heart._

"_Charon..." she whispered back, clinging to the other for dear life._

Charon took the opportunity to punch himself. Literally. A nice hard smack to his jaw. He shouldn't have been having thought like those while he was in the same room as his employer.

"Fuck," he growled, standing up and leaving her in the tub for a moment, he paced around the bedroom, "Proved once again your no better than the fucks in the waste, right Charon?"

There was a sarcastic look on his face, and luckily he hadn't gotten excited from the thought of his late lover. Once he'd cooled down, he went back to check on the other, whom by this point had actually seemed to regain some of their senses.

This time the smile escaped him. Spreading over his lips, he was happy to see she was ok.

Not that he'd been worried or anything.

It's not like she was the first god damned person to be nice to him or anything...

He gave a nod. The soup could wait. Chicken noodle soup to be exact. For now, he let her bathe in peace.

Once the wanderer had begun to feel a bit better, she'd devoured the soup Charon had made with all the power of a hurricane. Now that she was full, she searched the marketplace if Rivet City. Her eyes scanning the various weaponry, medical supplies, and outfits. Her eyes did stop on a pair of sunglasses, which she scooped up quickly and perched atop her head. She loved them.

Ammo was next, then some medical supplies, and some things she saw Charon eying as well. The ghoul seemed shocked that she'd bought him new weapons AND armor... but it was for both their benefit! As well as the fact she loved seeing Charon's face light up when he thought no one was looking and he practiced aiming his gun.

"Whooo, spent more caps than I needed but... I think we did some good shopping!" there was a bit of confidence in her voice, though the wanderer needed more ammo than she'd bought- and she was a good shot, Charon worried she still wouldn't be able to kill when the time called for it.

The table closest the Nuka Cola machine was theirs. The bustling towns people of Rivet dashing back and forth for the latest supplies and nick knacks. It was entertaining to say the least! The Nuka was even chilled to a nice cool level, making it even more enjoyable to drink.

Charon sat perched next to her, a falcon in a crowd of sparrows. As Grace mused at him, it occurred to her just how easy it would be to take everything with a guy like him around. If he were truly in the company of a horrible person... they could use him to slaughter all these innocent people... take their things, make this place a raiders impenetrable fortress really.

She shuddered.

"You okay smoothskin?" Charon broke her train of thought.

"Uhh, yeah, just... thinking," she glanced at the ground- if his contract was taken from the pouch on her breast... would she be able to stop a force like that? Would she be able to raise a gun against the man that took it? No matter how evil and gun him down?

She couldn't even kill animals.

"Seems like more than thought," he furrowed his brows, but didn't press the matter.

"I don't think I could ever kill a person Charon... I just... it's not in me... I mean- lookit these people! How... how could I ever...?" at that moment a few children giggled and ran past, their carefree faces shining under the florescent lights.

Charon remained quiet for a long time, "That's not something I can teach you smoothskin, you gotta learn it on your own... I can make the process easier, but actual killin? Ya can't catch a man at random just to teach that- it's inhumane," he took a swig from his bottle.

Grace nodded, "Was it... hard?"

Charon's brows turned upward once more in silent questioning.

"I-I mean... to kill someone..." she stuttered.

"Your first human kill... is never easy smoothskin- those that think it is? Are the ones you need to be sure to shoot," he sat his bottle down and folded his hands one over the other, fingers intertwining together as he thought carefully on what to say next, "Now, I'm no good with words, I'm no good with thinking, but... I am good for killing, and I am good for using. Whether you want to admit it or not- you bought a weapon- I kill what my master needs killed. I fight what needs fought, I am basically a gun that you can hide your eyes and have pull the trigger for you,"

Graces eyes widened in an almost realization of horror. It... was all true...

"Having someone else kill for you is easy, being the one to kill is hard- but... you learn to tune it out. Don't get to know the person, after all- why know a target you have to kill? Would you wanna know a raider is out pillaging cause his wife's sick? Because his daughter needs medicine and he can't afford it? Or that the person you just killed was doing his or her job to gain their freedom?"

Her face fell to the Nuka in her hand that didn't taste so sweet anymore. She set it down, and her stomach churned like it was sick again. She didn't like the thought of killing people at all...

Charon's face hardened, "This is why I'm here- to teach you, to help you, that's what you told me when you bought me- I am just letting you know, I am a weapon at your disposal, for your hand to use..."

Grace didn't like the idea of Charon being a weapon, "No you're a man Charon, not a weapon,"

"Smoothsk-," he was interrupted.

"And call me Grace! That way we're equals! I call you by your name!" she furrowed her brows.

Charon was quiet a long time before he nodded, "As you wish it, I will obey-" he finished off his drink.

"You're a man Charon... a living breathing human being.. never forget that..." she forced herself to finish her drink and then sat back in her chair looking up at the ceiling.

Charon's eyes flickered to hers a moment, "I'm... not a man... I'm-" those words echoed in his head from that damned voice that was put there so long ago, "I am a tool, a machine, and nothing more,"

Grace balled her hands into fists and almost hit him, "Charon... Does violence violate your contract... if it's for your well being?"

Charon turned his head sideways a bit before looking at the other, "If it's for my well being or safety, and violence must be used, then no-"

The last word was barely out of his mouth when her fist collided with his jaw, causing his head to snap back. His head spun a bit, but it wasn't enough to hurt him- seriously anyway. When he looked back at her, his anger boiling growled, "THIS VIOLATE-"

Then a couple of small arms wrapped around his neck, and his heart stopped, "See? You feel pain... you feel happiness, and you probably feel sadness too, if you aren't human- then you must be something close!"

Charon stopped.

She'd hit him for his well being. She'd used the one thing he understood fairly well to give an example of it too. A damned good one at that. He tried to pull himself away, but she was stronger than he thought- and without using force it was hard to-

Was she crying? Why?

"Smoothskin we're in public," he reminded her.

"I-I know Charon... it's just... a lot to handle ok? Between my dad missing, loosing my best friend- or at least he can't fight with me anymore, then theirs the fact you keep calling yourself a weapon and a monster, and- and all the racism and evil people I just... FUDGE!" she spat.

He gave an awkward pat to her back and sighed. She was a teenager- of course she'd be a mess... And he was stuck with it. But at least she had a kind heart.

A kind heart that was shattering in this hellhole.

* * *

><p>After Rivet City, having wandered around for what seemed like forever, the wanderer and her ghoul companion made their way back to Megaton. The hot sun beat down on them once more, but the young adventurer was almost better, and had gotten a bit better at killing the small game animals around. At the rate she was going, it wouldn't be too hard at all before long.<p>

Grace stopped by the riverside a moment and looked into the water, her reflection shining back, and a sad smile spreading over her lips, "Could you imagine if we had clean water to drink Charon?"

The ghoul pondered the thought. Everything needed water to live- even him. But non mutated, and irradiated things needed PURE water.

"I guess that'd be a good thing," he looked into the water at his face- it was a bit too late for him to save his irradiated looking self... he just hoped his brain wouldn't rot for a long time- or preferably he'd be dead long before then.

Grace looked at both reflections in the water... Charon looked much different than her with his ragged skin, and grumpy appearance from being in the wastes so long... Compared to him she looked... rather plain. She smacked her cheeks a little to make them puff out a bit more, and shook her head.

"Nope..." she gave a sad smile.

"No what?" Charon questioned.

"Still plain looking," she laughed.

"Far from Smo- err... Grace... Far from," he corrected himself a bit as he spoke.

Their small talk was interrupted however, a bit of commotion could be heard in the distance- What was it?

Standing up, only to have herself pulled back down by the other, she let out a hiss and looked towards the direction of the sound. It was a good thing he'd pulled her down too- because 6 raiders and three raider dogs all walked along side each other. A cluster of slaves dragging their feet behind them.

It was enough to make the other sick at her stomach. With a turned up nose, she looked around for a way to free them... it was gona be a rough ride.

"Smoothskin... you can't save everyone," he wrinkled his brows as he looked towards her.

"I can sure as hell try Charon- and What did I say? Call me Grace!" she hissed quietly.

Charon had a hard time remembering that...

Grace was a bit furious now- her sense of morals were currently on fire. She had to save them one way or another. Looking to Charon she nodded.

With a sigh he rubbed the bridge of what was left of his nose, "WE... are going to save them aren't we?" he grumbled a bit.

"Yeah- and I got a plan," she smiled, as she told him their plan of attack.

* * *

><p>Grace stayed perched up on a rock, her hunting rifle was lined and ready for the raiders. Charon on the other hand- insisted he do the more dangerous part in being the frontal attack. Both parties were prepared to work in unison, and strike their enemies down.<p>

Charon remained a bit more vigilant however. While the smoothskin could kill animals- She'd never killed a human. He could tell. If her speech in Rivet wasn't enough... his biggest concern at the moment is when the time came- could she pull the trigger? It wouldn't take long to find out- before long the Raiders rounded the corner- and with pinpoint accuracy, Grace nailed one in the leg as planned.

Maybe she could do it?

Even from a distance she could see the man cripple to the ground and grip his leg in pain. His comrades stopping a moment to see what was going on.

Grace then hopped down from her perch and slid down the side of the cliff right into their midst. There was very little time to act. Soon Charon made his way around the corner and swooped from the other side to flank them, as the wanderer continued forward. Charon other shot a spray of bullets at their foes, making Grace flinch with each gut wrenching splatter it made. Her own aim was precise and on target but she just couldn't stomach shooting to kill them-

"GRACE! You need to get them in one shot or we're gonna get overwhelmed!" Charon barked, taking time to reload.

Helpless faces stared up at her, their eyes pleading for freedom they feared would ever come. Instead of shooting them... maybe she could free them and then they could all make a break for it? It was worth a try at the least!

Putting away her gun for the moment, she pulled out a lockpick and began to unlock the collars around their necks, setting them free. One down... three left... two down... two left...

It was a slow process... racking away at the inside of the mechanisms collar- if she hurried they'd be blown to bits. If she didn't hurry however? Well, she cared not to think about it. The worst part was she could hear Charon's shotgun in the background ringing in her ears unnerving her, but also getting quieter. He sounded so far away...? Or maybe it was just her adrenaline pumping really fast?

"There! Last lock! Go go go! Run!" she shooed the slaves away as she freed the last one, and they took off.

Grace turned around to go and find the other- only to feel an arm grip hers and slam her chest first into the sharp rocks in front of her. Her previous perch was straight up.

"Little BITCH!" the man growled, his pink mowhawk was falling down in certain places, "You... oh I'm gonna have a REALLL fun time with you... make you fuckin scream!"

Grace struggled to get away, but he pressed her further against the rock. It was then she saw blood around her feet...

It was the man she'd shot in the leg. He'd gotten up in the commotion and had made his way over while she was freeing the slaves...! She felt her knees shake in fear.

"I'm gonna fuck you ya know that? Then when I'm done... I'm gonna use my pretty little friend here-" he kept her pressed to the wall, pulling out a large knife as he did so, "I'm gonna fuck you with this... see how you like it ya know? You seem to like ta play rough anyway... oh- or maybe I could rip out your guts? Bet that'd be fun!"

He was toying with her. Making her feel as pathetic as she already felt. It was scary, to see that looming blade shimmer in the morning sun- she hadn't been awake a few hours yet. Already she was in danger- and already she needed to think of a way to escape! But it felt impossible- she was terrified.

Grace's body felt cold- like her entire body was set on a sheet of ice. She tried to kick backwards, but soon found the blade of that knife buried in her side. She let out a scream, but she was sure Charon was too far away to hear.

She felt hot tears run down her face, "G-get off of me!"

"Oh no babe, you see- those slaves? They were worth the exact amount of our bounty! Did you know that you have a bounty? Oh yeah- I know who you are... Paragon of the Wastes right? Reaaallly made a name for yourself out here... bad news kiddo... you're famous for all sorts of mercs to come after that pretty little head of yowas," he pressed her further against the wall, and took a deep breath of her cherry blossom hair, "Ohh, ya smell nice too,"

She made one more pathetic attempt to escape bashing her head backwards, only to have it shoved against the wall once more, "P-please... I don't wanna die...! I need to find my daddy!" she sobbed.

"Oh well... daddy's not gonna want ya when he's seen what I did to y-" he was cut off by a loud blast.

Blood prayed over the back of her head and arms as the poor woman slumped down against the wall shaking with fright. Her body convulsing and twitching- she could barely make sense of what had just happened...

"GRACE!" Charon stomped over- more angry it seemed, that anything else, "I TOLD YOU, SHOOT THEM DEAD! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DON'T!"

Grace just let sob upon choked sob leave her throat, "I wanna go home Charon... I hate it out here- I can't go home, I don't WANT to kill things! I- I just..." she continued to cry.

No normal human liked to kill. If they did- they were insane... or worse. No normal human being liked to admit they were weak- she knew she was. No human liked to know that they were prey, or that they could be used and abused by any number of things in the wastes. Grace hated all of it. She hated every moment she was out there currently-

She grabbed hand fulls of dead weeds from the ground and ripped them out, tossing them at the cliff in front of her. Screaming in fear and anger as she did so, her side continuing to bleed. Once she was done however and her tears had stopped, she heard a softer tone from her ghoul companion.

"Patch that up Grace, or you're going to bleed to death," he bent down and turned the other around to look at him, "Listen, I know you're upset but-"

"UPSET? UPSET!? CHARON HE SAID HE WAS GOING TO FUCK ME WITH HIS KNIFE! I AM TERRIFIED RIGHT NOW OK! WHAT IF HE HAD!?" she let out more sobs, trying to administer a stim onto herself.

Charon didn't know how to react. What could he say? Instead he stood there in silence and let the other cry it out. He knew she'd probably get hurt in her 'I must save them' attack, but he didn't know how bad she'd be affected by it. Sure she'd get over it but... wounds on the flesh were easy to heal- those of the mind? Sometimes they never close.


	6. Chapter 6: The Bounty

**Chapter Six- The Bounty**

_Alright I now last chapter was a bit weak, and it was a bit unnerving to say the least, but I needed to get the facts of the wastes out there. I wanted to show a bit realistic approach to sickness both mental and physical last chapter. This chapter should be a bit more fulfilling though! With more of Grace kicking some serious butt instead of being sick and weak._

* * *

><p>A couple days had passed since the incident. In that time, Grace and Charon had taken refuge in the nearest town after Rivet- seeing as the wanderer had insisted they keep moving and get back home to Megaton as soon as possible. Luckily the city they took refuge in was Underworld- the city of ghouls.<p>

Grace was still shaken up, but not as sick as she was in Rivet. Her eyes felt heavy, but she didn't want to sleep. On top of everything else she was really hungry- and felt like she hadn't eaten in weeks. This made the wanderer a bit grumpy as a result, and forced her to keep her mouth shut until she could get a bit to eat at Carol's Place. She was met with open arms from Carol, despite the looks she received from Greta as a result.

"Oh so good to see you smoothskin! It's been a little while hasn't it? A few weeks maybe?" she pulled up a chair for the other to sit in, and grabbed a couple of drinks, "This first drinks on the house- so long as you tell me all about your adventures in the wastes!"

Charon cast a glance from Grace, to Carol but remained silent. If she wanted to talk she could- though he figured nothing more than more crying would ensue.

"Oh, It's been interesting to say the least... been in the wastes... gosh it feels like forever now, but I-I think I got the hang of things, and Charon's been a great battle buddy, and well uhh- I still haven't really found out much on my dad," she shrugged and lay her chin on the table to drink.

"Anything exciting happen?" Carol continued to ask questions, and soon other ghouls tried to listen in as well- their curiosity of the wastes perked.

"Well, Charon and I went into the Jefferson Memorial? You know the one with all the Mirelurks? We had to plant this device right? And-" she continued on with her story, telling about the bravery of both herself and Charon as they braved the dangers inside.

Charon only partially listened, as he recalled the tale. She didn't lie about anything- spoke truthfully and honestly- though she did make him sound like some big hero he actually wasn't... He just closed his eyes and let her speak.

* * *

><p><em>Another flashback...<em>

_Charon felt himself being weakly pulled into the vault by Crystal and Michael, his desperate pleas going unheard, "NO! Please... PLEASE YOU CAN'T LEAVE! BROTHER!"_

_The last thing he saw of the older aburn haired leader was his smile fading away with those same blue eyes as his own. He'd lost not only a leader... but the last family he had..._

_Charon's sobs wouldn't come. He wouldn't cry. He was a man- and his brother always said, 'Men don't cry,' but still it was so damned hard, especially with a fever like he currently had._

"_Welcome to vault ninety two!" the overseer of the vault greeted the tiny group with open arms, "We're always looking for last minute survivors- and... I'm assuming you're not mutating correct...? Nope! No mutations!"_

_Charon looked disgusted at the man as he spoke. Unbelieving to the others harsh words against another human being, he could only grimace in sickness as he let his head flop forward, and the other two supported him. He was all they had left- and now here he stood, or rather slumped- up against them for support._

_He was pathetic._

"_Oh? Seems the poor boy's suffering from heavy radiation poisoning! A little longer out there and you'd have died! Or worse- started ghoulifying like your buddies out there," the overseer laughed like it was some hilarious joke..._

_Charon growled out in pain, and the other two helped him sit on the ground as the overseer administered some Rad-Away. Within minutes- the pain that had long since racket his body, the weakness that had overcome him, the fever, sick feelings and all... they'd disappeared. He felt tired from his ordeal, but... he wasn't sick anymore._

"_Oh yes! You'll all make fine additions to my vault here! Maybe you could take positions as sevurity eh? Seeing as you all come from military background, it shouldn't be too hard for you to start living the good life around here!" he motioned for them to follow, "Come! I'll show you to your rooms!"_

_Good life... he didn't like the sound of that..._

_Charon reluctantly followed, but made sure the other two stayed at least a good bit behind him. If trouble started he could hold them off until they could escape. However, danger never came- and instead they were met with greetings and hellos from many different people. Turned out the whole vault was a musicians paradise- not that Charon knew how to play an instument._

"_Alright everyone! These are our new candidates for the vault! Charon, Michael, and Crystal! Welcome them as if they were family, understood?"_

* * *

><p>Charon's thoughts snapped back once he heard the smoothskin crying.<p>

"Oh dear... it's alright... he can't hurt you anymore..." Carol hugged the young woman in her arms, and even Greta looked angry- but not at her.

She'd obviously told them about the Raider incident...

"Shhh, shhh... it's okay little one... it's ok, just let it all out..." she rocked Grace back and forth in her arms, the gentle motion seeming to calm the other down.

"You know," Carol started, trying to keep Grace's mind off the subject, "When I found Gob as a child I used to rock him to sleep like this? He was a bit of a crybaby, but I still loved him! When I'd rock him he'd just fall asleep in my arms and I could put him to bed easily,"

Grace let out a snort of laughter through her quieting sobs, "Really? Oh man... I'm gonna have to remember that when I talk to him," she spoke softly.

"It's true! Especially when he and Gretta would argue- he'd cry and tell me he thought that 'Mama Gretta didn't love him' but I always assured him that we both loved him dearly," she smiled at the memory.

"So... how long was it till he... well... you know?" Grace's sobs had completely quieted down, and now she sat in peaceful conversation.

"Hmmm, well he was eight when I found him, and he started to change a bit when he was sixteen... but I think it fully hit when he was about twenty-one," she nodded, "It varies depending on everyone's tolerance for radiation- for me I was about twenty five when the bombs dropped, and even then I mutated pretty quickly,"

Grace just hummed her reply, and listened as if she needed to soak up every bit of information she could. Once she'd listened for awhile, she'd fallen fast asleep again. She was really worn out today...

Charon cocked a grin, "Since she is my employer, and I will not go through her things to pay for a room- how about I help with guarding a group of scavengers to bring stuff back here to pay for it?"

Carol gave a nod, "That sounds fair Charon, we'll just tuck her in for you,"

He gave a nod, "Be back later,"

* * *

><p>Grace was ravenous when she awoke. Her stomach growling and churning, she fumbled through her bad for food- but there was none to be found, "Dangit..." she groaned.<p>

She then remembered she had some caps in her bag, and dug through it until she found the pouch that contained them. Happily counting them out, she'd made a decent haul selling off the armor that the raiders had. She shuddered again at the memory- but she knew she needed to forget about the experience if she wanted to have any hope of ever finding her father. Distractions were detours, and the last thing she wanted was to get shot in the head because she was careless.

Charon slept on a bed opposite of hers- however his wasn't hidden behind a curtail wall like hers was. His was out in the open. She couldn't help but smile at the sight-

His normally furrowed and angry brows were relaxed. His hands lay limp on the bed, and a steady breath left his mouth with each deep exhale. His eyes darted beneath his lids as he grumbled about something and lulled over to the other side. He was... kinda cute when he slept really. Though she could never tell him that- he'd be grumpy and not sleep for weeks, and she was sure of it.

Getting out of bed, Grace walked over to the counter and prepared to pay for her room- only to have Gretta stop her, "Charon paid your rooms off smoothskin- unless you're buying food,"

Grace looked taken aback, "He... did?"

"Yes, took nightwatch and scrap duty to fetch items," she swept a bit of dust from the floor, "That's how he paid for you're nights stay,"

Grace made a face of surprise then relaxed her face, "Oh, well... okay then... I am a bit hungry though- so I'll pay for me to get some food, and then put something down as a down payment for Charon when he wakes up,"

"The work he did last night paid for that too," Carol spoke up this time, a smile crossing her lips.

"Really!? What kind of work did he do?!" Grace knew that hotel rooms weren't cheap... and a free meal too!?

"Escort mission, he knew you'd be safe here- so he went and escorted a few of our members out to the wastes and back with supplies- a typically dangerous mission, but simple for someone like him," Carol nodded, looking over at the sleeping man on the bed.

"Oh, well it's good to know he's starting to think for himself-" Grace started but then stopped when Carol made a face.

"That's what I was thinking, but when I asked if his contract would let him do that, he said that by default you're a good person and would have helped us out anyway- so he would still be following orders even if you didn't give them, so no... he's still under contract," she gave a sympathetic face towards the young woman who slumped in her chair at the table.

The ghoullete brought over a plate of fresh stew- or at least as fresh as they could get- and set it in front of the young woman, who scarfed it down hungrily. The sounds of pure happiness that left her throat were enough to make both older women laugh.

"You hungry?" Gretta smirked.

"Yessssssssss, I hadn't eaten since Charon made me, oh what he call it... Chicken noodle soup?" she'd never had it before, "He said he had to replace the chicken with mirelurk meat since chickens don't really exist anymore- so I guess it'd be called Mirelurk noodle soup? But it was sooooooooo goood! I wish we still had some more of it!"

Carol looked a bit intrigued, "Charon can cook? Huh, who would have thought,"

"Yeah, I mean, he's really good at it too! He can sing and play instruments as well- although I've never heard him do either- he just says he knows how," she smiled, taking another bite of her lizard.

"Better not let him know you told us that, otherwise you may not get to learn anything like that about him again," she warned as she glanced over at the sleeping ghoul, his body not moving an inch.

"Really? You think he'd be that embarrassed?" Grace let out a small chorkle.

"Noe of us really know anything about Charon... in the fer decades he's been here- we never got to talk to him, let alone learn anything about him- What you just told me is the most I've ever known about the man," Carol nodded, and took a sip of whatever she had in her cup- it smelled a bit like coffee, but it sure didn't look like it.

"Hmm," Grace nodded, taking her glass of water and swigging it down, "Well... I guess I should be a bit more careful then- I mean I'd like to get to know him, seeing as he's my tutor for fighting, as well as a pretty good companion, ya know?"

Carol nodded again, and sat back a bit further in her chair, "It's odd really- he's so attentive of you, perhaps you remind him of someone..."

"I thought Charon just did what he did to keep me safe?" Grace chomped down on a piece of stale bread- still good none the less.

"Well, yes his job is to keep you safe, but if you were to die of natural causes such as fever or illness, or if you were to do something to get yourself killed that was not a fault of combat... technically he wouldn't be under our employment anymore," she pondered, "He still wouldn't be free, but if he didn't like you- well he'd be out of your care,"

It made Grace grin at the thought of Charon actually thinking of her as if she was something important, even if it was something as small as an occupational acquaintance, it was something!

Grace moved a bit away from Carol, and sat for a moment before asking something that had been on her mind a while- since the Raider's incident, "Hey Carol? Does... sex hurt?"

She nearly choked on her drink with a laugh, "Oh dear smoothskin, why bring a question like that up?" she sat her drink down, out of worry she'd spit it all over herself.

"Well... I was thinking... if it hurts... I should get used to it so it doesn't right? I mean- what if I DO get raped by a Raider? At least I'd be prepared right?" she fumbled with her hands a moment.

"Smoothskin I..." she paused a moment, "There are very few people you could trust with that sort of thing in the wastes... and while some people sell themselves, or even just have sex for the heck of it... that doesn't seem like you,"

"I-I know... I wanted to save it for someone special but... in this day and age I can't be too careful- I remember hearing someone say if they get you as a slave? They can sell you for a lot more money and you're a lot more valuable if you're a virgin... how can they even tell that sort of thing anyway!?" she let out a groan, "Sorry I brought it up... I guess I'm being stupid,"

"No dear, you're being careful... but- you also need to take into consideration that you have the possibilities of illness, disease, pregnancy- and a girl like you in the wastes with any of these would be a terrible idea!"

Grace plopped her head on the table this time, a loud clanking of the metal atop it jingling, "Isn't there anyone I could that I wouldn't have to worry about it?!"

Another loud groan, and a comedic cry, and she had her hands around another water bottle preparing to guzzle it down when a male ghoul who had been listening in spoke up, "You know smoothskin... ghouls don't have to worry about things like that," his voice was laced with interest- it was obvious.

Grace perked up a bit, if only because she was curious, "Oh? I don't believe you,"

Carol shot a dirty look at her customer, who turned away, hands raised as if to say 'Hey I was just offering my services'.

The ghoulette let out a sigh, "No... he's right smoothskin,"

She had to double take, "Really? Why?"

Carol leaned forward a bit before she spoke, "We can't get pregnant- females are sterile due to radiation, and it lowers male sperm count so low it's virtually impossible, we can't get diseases because of the radiation as well, our bodies build up an immunity to it and the left over radiation takes care of the rest,"

It was as if an array of open doors shined into Grace's eyes at that moment, "O-okay... so I could find a ghoul I guess..."

"Don't let any douche into your muffin hun, they'll never want out of the oven," Gretta gave her snarky reply without missing a beat, "That's why I'm with Carol, she respects me- I advise you do the same... especially considering many of these men would LEAP at the chance to sleep with you,"

Grace's cheeks heated up at the conversation now- it felt as though it had gotten... dirty. So she cleared her throat and contented with finishing off her water. She was going to continue the conversation- however she was cut off by a scream downstairs.

* * *

><p>"ALRIGHT YOU ROTTEN SACKS OF FLESH! WE KNOW THAT A CERTAIN LONE WANDERER IS HERE! HAND HER OVER AND WE'LL LEAVE YOU'RE ROTTING PIT OF A STINK HOLE ALONE!" a man spat, his brown hair sticking to his forehead in places, a large mark that symbolized <em>Talon Company <em>was across his chest.

Grace watched as they had one unarmed ghoul by her arm, letting her struggle under his grip. She also took noticed an unconscious Willow at the feet on another man with blonde hair. She couldn't let them harm them...! So she stepped forward, making sure to tuck her handgun in her back pants pocket where it couldn't be seen, her sniper rifle still holstered onto her back. She wore a look of pure malice on her face.

"Yeah? You lookin for me? Let them go, and I'll come quietly..." she gave a look to the city's repair guy- Winthrop as if to say, 'Get everyone out of here,'.

He must've understood because he started to clear people out of the way, and hide them inside safer areas.

"I don't think you're in a position to be making deals 'Paragon of the Wastes'," the man chuckled, "Put your gun down and step forward,"

Grace holstered her gun, and set it aside, her hands up in the air. Her blue eyes shimmered in the dim light of the entryway, and her skin reflected the small beads of sweat that had begun to form from her rush downstairs. A cool breeze fluttered in from the door, and neither part moved.

"Alright, let the ragged bitch go- keep the one on the floor nearby in case she tries something," the Talon leader barked, his dark eyes laying on her features.

The ghoulette ran crying as soon as she was released, her dress flowing behind her.

"You're not welcome in Underworld," the wanderer spoke clearly and loudly, her voice radiating off the walls- it was nothing like the sickly voice from yesterday,"

"Oh? WELL THEN, I suppose we should get a move on then right? There's a 1,000 cap reward on your head you know! And all we need... is the head..." he moved a bit closer, a knife in hand.

She was scared. Oh she was terrified- but she couldn't show it. People were watching- and depending on her. If she faltered in front of such a large group? They'd all panic, or worse yet- they'd lose hope. She didn't want the title she'd been given,but she'd earned it. She didn't want to have to hurt people, but she might have too...

She didn't want to be a hero, she just wanted to help people get by and survive... now she stood in front of the three most scary people she'd ever seen in her life- no armor, no weapon with the exemption of a small 10 mm pistol... She had to remain calm-

Charon hadn't awoken from the initial commotion, and she was sure he wouldn't awaken from this commotion either, "Let Willow go, and I will come towards you- otherwise no deal and I'll shoot you all down,"

Her hands were shaking... could she... really kill another human?

"Or you'll kill us!? With what!? You're defenseless girlly! Ahh, but I'll honor you're last dying request," with that he snapped his fingers, "A'right boys, set the girl zombie over by the dried up fountain, then we can get the fuck out of this graveyard,"

Grace held her breath as the man walked by and piratically tossed the ghoul into the dry fountain. Her stomach churned at how down right cruel they all were... She paced her breathing and followed them as she said she would... her gun held about... 12 rounds... that was plenty of shots to nail them in the head. All she had to do... was point and aim...

She felt sick thinking about it...

Once they were in the corridor the group turned around, "Alright, I don't feel like hauling your ass all the way back to get my reward, so come over here and put your head on this block and I'll chop your head off nice and quick alright?"

Grace's body shivered- though now she was certain it was from fear and not the chill of the morning air. Se approached the small cement block and leaned over it- her breath low as she closed her eyes. She needed to focus- there was no second chances.

She heard the sliding of metal, and creaking of boards underneath as the other went to cut her head off in a single swipe.

She wasn't defenseless. In one fluid swoop of her hand she drew her gun from her back pocket and met his blade with her gun, the impact sending her sliding across the floor a little ways. She wasn't strong- but she was quick.

She aimed her gun towards the heads of her opponents and shot-

BAM BAM BAM-

One hit a shoulder, one hit the chest, another hit the arm. The Talon merc hit in the chest crumpled over in pain, the bullet had whizzed right through a hole in his armor- served him right for not maintaining it. The one hit in the shoulder dropped his weapon, sending it clattering to the ground. The last was their leader, his weapon shot across the floor from the impact of the bullet.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! WE CUT YOU A FAIR DEAL!" he snarled, his eyes sending daggers her way.

She was outnumbered, but her sneak attack had rendered one man helpless and the other two injured- however... she had 8 bullets left and none of them were dead. She couldn't stand the thought of killing them- it wasn't in her. But maybe she could scare them off? Or barricade them away somewhere? She heard something behind her... another part of the museum?

Growls...

There were ferals back there. A worried look crossed over her face, but she knew one way to take care of them-

"What's the matter? Can't catch a little girl?" she taunted, making the one man on the floor get up at any rate.

"You bitch- GET ER!" he spat, as they began to give chase.

Grace dashed into the office area- the sounds of growls and hisses getting louder. She had to be near some HAD TO BE. A stray bullet whizzed by her head- they, unlike her, were shooting to kill.

She stopped a moment and turned around, seeing how far away the mercs were... they weren't far behind, and were gaining on her.

Frantic for a place to hide, she opened up one of the lockers lining the hall and stuffed her small frame inside- holding her breath. The three were so angry maybe they hadn't noticed the growling and such? Maybe they'd be oblivious and walk into her trap? Or maybe... they'd find her and beat the shit out of her before painfully sawing her head off...

One, two, three... all three entered the room she was in- all three armed and ready to kill. She had to be still, had to be quiet...

CALNG KATCHANG!

A pot fell nearby her, and she almost cried out. Oh god she hoped they wouldn't find her...

"Over here! It came from over here!" one of the grunt mercs yelled, as they headed towards the locker.

Grace scrunched up as tightly into a ball as she could, her body seeming to meld to the metal. She kept her eyes sharp and lined up with the door in case she had to break for it... and ever so slowly he approached the locker... hand reached outward.

Grace wanted to let loose a cry she'd been holding back for far too long, but resisted. Her eyes stared forward, she cocked the gun.

GRAH!

"AHHHHH!" the merc screamed as a feral ghoul leapt out, long neglected nails digging into his throat and ripping it out, a spray of crimson painting the room.

She held a hand over her mouth- a Reaver ghoul... not a normal one. FUCK. No more ammo esides what was in her gun? The situation couldn't get much worse!

As the ghoul disappeared into the other room another pained scream followed, "ARRG!"

Shit shit shit...!

She quickly left her hiding spot to see the damage-

The last merc leader was fighting the Reaver the best he could- his companions both dead. However on one of them was a small piece of paper... She needed it- she could feel it was important.

While the two were distracted, she snuck into the room with them, her body crouched down as low as she could go without crawling on her belly. It wasn't long before she reached the freshly fallen merc, blood seeping from a missing jaw... she cringed.

Hand outstretched, she gripped the small paper and barely saw the words _Grace_ scribbled on it. It was important! Something about her! Quickly as she could, she tucked it away, and followed up by grabbing the mercs assault rifle and ammo- not her forte but it would have to do for now.

"AHHH!" the last merc could be heard chocking on his own blood in the next hall over.

Grace stopped a moment to hold her breath, and listened.

THUNP. THUMP. THUNP.

It was coming closer!

She turned the opposite way and began to stealth run as best she could. However in her panick, she brushed by a table and sent the silverware scattering onto the floor.

"Frick frackle!" she covered her mouth, "I did not just say that outloud..."

RAWWWWWWWWWR!

The hissing growl of the Reaver ghoul was heard charging down the hall. In turn, the wanderer dashed around the corner- if the Reaver wanted to go that way, then she'd just go the opposite! She could outrun it and dash back to Underworld with no problem right?

She could see the entrance a few yards away, and made a dash. She felt like it's breath was right on her neck, but she knew better.

Reaching out towards the door, she felt a rough hand on her arm as she was grasped roughly and pushed against the wall. She closed her eyes tightly. This is where she was going to die- and screamed.


	7. Chapter 7: Trust

**Chapter Seven: Trust **

_Well, here we are! Chapter Seven. I honestly can say I just adore writing my fighting scenes and getting my dear muses into all sorts of trouble- after all it's the wasteland! You have to have a bit of hack and slash to make it seem real right? Can't go too long without some sort of clash! Anyways, this chapter was a TON of fun to write because of that! I also got to show a bit more of Charon's true nature beginning to shine through, which was an enjoyable piece to add to the whole story~_

_Anyways- thank you to the people who've stomped through my spelling and grammatical errors in order to read my fanfic. It honestly means a lot to me, especially since I feel like the Fallout 3 fandom, isn't as big as it used to be... well I'll stop yapping my head off! Enjoy!_

_Oh! If you want to hear the song I mentioned in this story look up **Sound of an Angel by Blacksheep806** on youtube. I recommend listening to it AS SOON as it's mentioned to get the full effect of the story._

* * *

><p>Grace's eyes were squinted shut as she screamed- every fiber of her being burning with the urge to kick, bite, punch, and do whatever she could to get away. However, before she could do so- a rough hand placed itself over her mouth, and kept back the noise. A set of icy blue eyes stared at hers, and that unforgettable red, patchy hair dared to dance in front of the others face.<p>

It was Charon.

The ghoul heard the reaver's heavy breath, and let out a low growl as he pulled her close to him and into one of the tiny offices behind an old oak door- pulling the door behind them so that it covered them in the corner. His chest pressed firmly against hers since it was a small space and a tight fit. There he hid her- and they both waited.

Grace felt squished between the wall and Charon's body. The man was a giant compared to her... how tall was he? He had to be at least seven feet tall- he towered over almost every man she'd ever seen... He was a brick wall of solid muscle- his body like tempered steel that had been forged in the blaze of an erupting volcano. Hair as red as the fires that made him, it stuck to his forehead with sweat, and little beads of it would dribble down every once in awhile- whether it was from adrenaline or the shared heated space between them she was unsure. His eyes however... those eyes were the steel rod in this weapon of a man. Hazy blue, and cold as ice- she was left to wonder if they were cut from the glaciers she'd read so much about?

She felt her cheeks tinge a bit, the heat radiating to her ears- Those muscles beneath that thin fabric of a shirt pressed against her armor and the thin fabric of her own shirt. Every few breaths she could feel them twitch against her as he would hold his breath and listen for danger. He was... handsome in his own way. His face was weathered and the skin over him torn with the effects of heavy radiation exposure- but it only severed to strengthen his character.

Small hands pressed against his stomach as she looked up at him, and his eyes trained from the crack by the door to the smoothskin in front of him. Her curious eyes stared like tiny pools of pure water. He felt his throat tighten a bit- she was cute. The kind of cute that made you want to squeeze it so it'd stop being cute.

As his arms perched themselves above her head as a protective brace, he reminded himself he had to focus... after all, they were in danger, and with a Reaver? Well- even Charon didn't want to go up against something like that if he could avoid it. However, his body still continued to twitch under her touch. He couldn't help but feel... warm.

The Reaver passed by the door, and he let out a quiet breath. It was gone for now at least-

"Smoothskin? What were you thinking coming in here without me?" Charon would have sounded like he was scolding the other if it weren't for the fact he COULDN'T scold the other,

She fidgeted in front of him, "Some guys called Talon Company came after me,"

Charon's face twitched with irritation, "Again, why did you come here without me? Do you not need my services? I am here for you to use as you need, physical, emotional, or otherwise- so long as it does not violate our contract,"

Grace rolled her shoulders, "You... were so tired Charon- I didn't want to wake you up,"

Charon looked away. He was seen in a time in which she'd never seen him. Asleep and vulnerable. Usually Charon could operate on anything from 1-4 hours of rest. He'd wait an hour after the smoothskin fell asleep, rest, and wake up an hour before they would. It was a cycle he'd adapted too- and even then he didn't sleep well most nights. His brain kept him wired though- as if he was forced to work overtime, all the time- no matter if he was sick, injured or otherwise.

"You- shouldn't have seen that," he sighed.

"What? You sleeping? You need sleep too dummy," she bopped her fist against the front of his armor playfully.

"It's something a weapon shouldn't need, but I have to have to survive- or rather... not go feral," he looked towards the door as the Reaver ghoul ran past, and he pressed her tightly against him again.

A few fumbling steps later, the Reaver could be heard toppling down the stairs, and the ghoul could only shake his head as he wondered if that would one day be his own fate as well? He dared not dwell on it for too long however.

"Perhaps we shouldn't converse here too long smoothskin- It might be dangerous," he reminded as he slowly removed himself from her front, and all that tension that had previously been situated between the two faded away.

Grace made a decision at that very moment- Charon was the one person in the entire wasteland she could trust, "A-alright, but I need to have a very serious conversation with you when we get out of here alright?"

Charon nodded, "Very well,"

Pulling out his shotgun, he had the smaller form follow close behind him. If it wanted her- it had to get through him, one way or another. This made for a bit of a difficult trip however- while the ghouls and the Reaver wouldn't attack him, hence his shielding of the smaller earlier, they would attack her on sight... There wasn't really a way to get around that... he didn't even have a way to hide her either... She was small- but he couldn't hide her anywhere on his person.

Grace pondered the dilemma as well, her hands quivering, and her body shaking. She had no armor on, her weapon was back at Carol's, her stims were at Carol's... she was overall depending wholly on Charon. If a few of those ferals- especially the Reaver- landed a good hit on her? She was done for.

He took a moment and then a thought occurred to him- many feral ghouls were blind- the few that weren't? He could handle them easily. The one he worried about most was the Reaver- and what worried him more was he didn't know where the hell the bastard was. The ferals that were blind however- identified their prey by smell. This was a great advantage.

"Alright Grace, where do you sweat the most?" he had to be quick.

"W-what? Why?" she stumbled a bit at the odd question.

"I'm going to use the clothing drenched the most in your scent to draw them away- then I'll give you my shirt to cover up your own scent... most of the ferals here are blind due to the low levels of lighting inside this portion of the museum- if we can fool them, we may be able to get out without letting that Reaver know where we are,"

Grace nodded, "Oh, good idea! Uhh, Actually, the place I sweat most is... my thighs I think... I don't really sweat under my arms for some reason... that or-" she stopped herself.

"Or where? The place that sweats the most is the best ammo we've got- no time for embarrassment, ok? We can get you new clothes wherever they sell them in underworld, and later we can get you better clothes in megaton or something," he continued to eye the other ghouls, "I won't look at you and we're still safe in this room- so go ahead and hand them to me alright?"

Grace felt extremely hot in the face. Her day had started in near death, and by the looks of it? Was going to end in embarrassment.

She stripped herself of her shirt, feeling the cool air whip around her and slide across her back. It was unnerving to say the least- especially when you had a room full of feral creatures that wanted to rip you apart... but she trusted Charon. Soon after she stripped herself of her bra- and then her pants.

Irony played a part in that- since the wanderer had been so scared, she'd sweat a lot. She hid her face in embarrassment at the amount, "Jeeze... I probably smell horrible..." she groaned.

Charon stiffled a laugh, "Like I said smoothskin, you haven't been on the underside of a super mutie's armpit- you don't know what smells bad,"

She gave the man a pout, even if he couldn't see it, and threw the three articles of clothing at him, "Alright, now gimme your shirt- it's kinda cold, and I'm really not up to feeling naked right now!"

"Shhh, not so loud!" he hissed, as he took his gun holster off a moment to remove his shirt, and tossed it over his shoulder- never once looking back out of respect.

"T-thanks..." grace hurriedly tossed on the shirt, and felt like she was drowning in it- the bottom of it reached her knees- man he was tall...

"Alright- Grace, I'm going to make a distraction, and before you worry about me- don't, I smell like a ghoul so they won't attack me," he turned to look at her and he had to stop a moment.

_'Fuck me,'_ he growled in his head.

She was standing there shivering- hands gripped onto her shoulders, and his shirt just barely covered her knees... on top of the fact she was cradling an Assault Rifle, it made for the most adorable sight.

He shook his head a moment and continued on, "-Wearing my shirt should keep them from attacking you- so long as you don't get too close, it can fool them at along range, but close up? Especially the way you've been sweating? They'll be able to tell right away you're not a ghoul,"

Grace nodded as she stumbled a little closer to the other, "Alright... please... be careful Charon,"

He simply nodded, "When you see them all running towards where I'm at- you bolt for the door. You're fast. You can make it- I'm a bit slower, but I'll meet you there ok?"

Grace gave a curt nod, and her brows furrowed. She had to have faith. She had to just trust in Charon's abilities- and her own for that matter... she was a fighter- right from the moment she'd left the vault. She'd been fighting- wait... no... she'd been fighting before that... Sickness in the vault, the overseer, the Tunnel snakes- she'd fought her whole life. This was no different. So why worry?

Once she was ready- the plan was in action.

Charon made sure to quietly sneak from the area that he'd hidden Grace, shutting the door to hide her presence. Once he was a few feet away, and the ghouls began to sniff the air- their blind eyes spinning in their skulls as they looked for prey they couldn't see. Charon stomped the tiles, and make a sound that echoed through the building.

Several feral growls and hisses emanated down the hall, and within a few seconds- roughly a dozen ghouls charged the man. A smile curled over his face as he dropped the clothes in the middle of the floor, and instinct- and so many years of combat training took over. He wouldn't make a sound.

Drawing his combat blade from his side, the shirtless man waited for the first ghoul to come near- it's crooked maws open and boney hands outreached. Charon drove his blade into the skull of it as it dove for the clothes, a sickening cracking sound leaving his target's head before it didn't move at all.

Grace took this as her signal to run. Hearing the sounds of beating feet scramble past, the half naked wanderer dashed towards the doors of the museum of history's entrance. Her feet pounded against hard rock, and her shoes slid gracefully over smooth reminisce of marble and stone. Eyes focused on her goal- the door.

A sight she'd hoped not to see appeared before her- the Reaver. Long nails tangled down past his fingers, sharp and still fresh with the blood of it's last kill. Eyes staring in a sort of confusion from the other- her appearance wasn't a ghoul, but her smell was... It took a few steps towards he- she couldn't yell for help- that would cause more of the ghouls to swarm after her, or worse yet... put Charon in danger.

She grew her gun from it's holstered position, and took careful aim- Her arms were shaking- it was technically still a human... A more dangerous human. When it was a few feet away it charged, lashing out with long claws.

A tear to the looser bit of clothing- the wanderer rolled away, her eyes wide with terror. She needed to fight back! Another careful aim, and she fired the assault rifle at the shoulders, most of the bullets bouncing off the armor. Quickly reloading she ran backwards and away from the Reaver's terrifying claws- she didn't want to end up like the previous encounters...

"Rahhh!" it hissed, continuing it's assault on the wanderer.

'_Get them all in one hit, and they won't suffer,'_ Charon's voice rang in the back of her head like a soft recording- not harsh, but rather an old teacher.

Grace's eyes watered, she hated this... she HAD to do this... she aimed- and closed her eyes as the Reaver charged, and she pulled the trigger.

BANG.

The echo in her ears seemed to ring on forever. Her body was cold, and her fingers felt numb. When she opened her eyes, the pieces of the reavers head littered the ground. A nasty soup of brain and blood splattering the ground and the floor around her. She felt her stomach flip like it had so many times before only this time-

She vomited. She couldn't stop as the waves of nausea washed over her, and her eyes squinted shut. She felt her whole body convulse over the forced rejection of her breakfast. Her cries could be heard from down the hall, but her gun shots were probably the first signal of trouble.

Charon had been hurrying through his slaughter of ferals- his blade meeting skull upon skull, and tearing limb from limb, each falling in an almost helpless ease. But when he heard the other cry out? He tore apart the last few and ran towards her direction. He was worried for the saftey of his employer- was she alright?!

Once he entered the main room, and felt his heaving breaths rise and fall in his chest- he spotted the smoothskin. Crying, huddled on the floor in a fetal position, and a decent pile of vomit next to her. What caught him off guard was the dead Reaver on the floor... Charon himself wasn't bad at killing them- but... the smoothskin had done it all on her own? He felt a small sense of pride well up in him- but it all faded away when he saw the look of pain on her face. Her sad cried being muffled by her small hands.

His heart sank- he was watching the death of innocence one day at a time- and every fucking time it tore him apart.

Crouching down next to her, a calloused hand touched her side, giving a light rub, "Are... you alright Grace? Did... it hurt you?"

"I-I killed I-it C-charon! I-It's d-dead! I-I k-killed a person!" she sobbed, her cries muffled once again.

"No Grace, these things are too far gone to consider them human anymo-," his condolences fell short as she shot up and looked at him.

"NO! They were still human Charon- just because the appearance changes doesn't make you any less human! They were all intelligent beings once! They all had families once! T-they... they... they didn't know what they were doing was wrong... t-they... they just got this way from the radiation... probably from all the years of hate too..." she let some quieter tears drip down her face.

She leaned over to Charon and buried her face in his chest, "Do I have to keep killing things Charon...? I don't want to have to do this every day... I hate it,"

Charon's body tensed when she touched him, her bare face against his uncovered chest was enough to send a shiver through him. He felt awkward and flighty- but he stayed there in that position for the other. It wasn't easy to kill someone, and this was just the first stepping stone to it.

While Charon didn't hug back- he knew he couldn't leave the other here- and they sure as hell couldn't stay there... He placed his hands underneath her legs and behind her shoulders and lifted, letting the younger wrap an arm around his neck and nuzzle into his throat.

Grace calmed down after a few moments and the two reentered Underworld. Of course- everyone in town knew what had happened to the wanderer, and they rushed over to check and see that she was ok.

"Grace are you alright?"

"Did they hurt you? Oh my god where are your clothes!? DID THEY TOUCH YOU!?"

"I will fucking destroy them!"

"Oh god... I'm so happy you're okay!"

A few words that seemed to soothe the other and make her feel warm. She felt her throat tighten as they spoke. Soon however Carol broke through the crowd and holding an old pre war trenchcoat, covered the other up.

"Oh dear, I'm so happy to see you're alright!" she gave a worried look, "Come with me, we'll go back up to the Inn and I'll fix you up a nice hot cup of coco..."

"W-what's coco?" Grace sniffled, her eyes now red and puffy from the tears.

"It's something that doesn't really exist anymore actually- I've been saving it but... I think you could use a hot cup right now," Carol gave the sweetest smile a woman had ever given the other.

Grace's throat tightened, and she let out a shaky sigh, "Thank you,"

* * *

><p>It took a few hours for everyone and everything to settle down. Carol had pulled out a nice pre-war sundress for Grace to wear, and Charon had contented with having his, now slightly torn, shirt back. Grace was happy to have her armor nearby as well- though she didn't want to wear it at the moment, it was reassuring to know that if she needed it- that and her weapons were in arms reach.<p>

"Are you feeling any better dear?" Carol was super attentive- the ideal figure aof parenthood.

"Yeah, I'm better mama Carol!" Grace teased.

Carol stopped in mid step, and for a moment, it looked like a warm wave of pure happiness washed over her, "Well then, I suppose I should go ahead and start cooking supper for the residents if you're feeling better... you can stay another night here if you wish alright? Don't worry about cost- you did us all a favor getting rid of those damn Talon Company mercs,"

Grace nodded, "Thank you!"

Charon relaxed as the smoothskin smiled. She was so easy to forgive, so easy to please, and very emotional- if the tears on his shoulders were any consolation. He couldn't help but feel a sort of familiar pity. Hmm, maybe pity wasn't the right word- more like a familiar bond.

He touched the weathered skin of his left cheek- the first spot his ghoulification had hit. Grace said that even if the feral's were mindless- they were still human... she said that everyone was the same. It was funny- Charon had always been particularly against Super Mutants... but even after all the hardships they'd had with them? She even said they were human, and still feels bad for a time when she accidentally shot one in the eye. She said she just wanted to scare it away, but he knew super muties weren't afraid of anything. They were still monsters.

Then again- so was he. A killing machine. A monster...

He let his mind wander like it had for so many weeks now...

* * *

><p><em>Charon's thoughts returned to Vault 92.<em>

_Michael had since ran away from the vault, saying that he couldn't take the 'noise' he heard anymore. Charon hadn't really noticed it yet- but he felt like he should stay... it was like an invisible force of some sort willed it... Crystal had decided to leave as well, seeing as Michael was her brother and she refused to let him go into the wastes alone. Charon felt guilty for staying behind- and was called a coward for not going with... he couldn't go. No matter how much he tried to leave- it was like his body plain refused to listen._

_So that's where it ended for them. He'd never see their faces again- the wasteland was huge... and he knew this._

_The soldier sat at the men's dorm, a cup of whiskey in hand and a sort of anger and frustration that could only be explained as heartbreak lay inside him. His hand laced a bit harder around his cup for a different reason as well... his face. On the left side of his face the skin had begun to weather and peel away. He was ghoulifying- and that left him to wonder if Crystal's true reason's for leaving were in fact because of this. She hadn't paid him much attention after the first symptoms had happened anyways. His head hurt, but his heart hurt a hell of a lot more._

"_Hey there," a young woman sat beside the man, her hair a deep pink, and her eyes shining like tiny blue crystals, "You look lonely big guy,"_

_Charon stopped his brooding a moment, "Leave me be..."_

"_Aww, come on... we're all in here together! Might as well be friendly right?" she giggled, and kicked her feet over the edge of the couch- beside her sat a violin._

_He stared a moment- he couldn't play any sort of music... and here he was stuck in a vault full of it. _

"_You like it?" she held up the instrument and showed him how it looked, "I can play you a song you know? T-though I'm not the best...!"_

_Charon felt a twinge of a smile try to peek it's way over his lips, but he forced it away. He wasn't about to get buddy buddy with anyone._

"_Err... do you... want to hear?" she gave a hopeful look as she cradled the instrument._

_Charon let out a sigh of defeat, he couldn't say no to a face like that..._

"_Sure... let's hear it," he smiled._

"_O-ok! Come with me to the studio!" she jumped up and held his hand, "I can teach you to play too!"_

_Charon recalled falling for her at some point. He didn't know exactly when, or exactly how... but her music was as stunning as her beautiful personality, and just as brilliant as she was. She always got better each time she played. She taught him how to play the violin as well, though it sounded horrible when he'd tried the first few weeks._

_She'd fallen for him as well. Her confident smile, and sweet demeanor made it impossible for him to say no. The couple had been together ever since she'd toppled onto him from atop the stairs and kissed him. God she was perfect... she didn't care about his ghoulifying face, just his tender kept the overseer from kicking him out as well- and the overseer would reply with, 'You're lucky you're a good subject,' each time._

_Now he could play beautifully. He's come to know her name- Zoe Hammerstein- and she'd come to him with a ll her worries and problems... she'd come to him with her headaches as well... which he'd learned happened around the same time as his own. Probably from how stuffy the vault was._

_Currently he sat in front of the other, her violin in hand and playing Sound of an Angel along with a couple other Vault dwellers. His eyes locked on hers and that smile he'd come to love so much just brimmed with happiness. He was happy. For the first time since the bombs dropped... he was perfectly content with dying in this vault if it meant he could stay beside her._

_After their practice was over, Charon returned her instrument, and lay a sweet kiss on her lips. She was so sweet... smelled like fresh cherry blossoms, and her skin was velvety soft on his own._

_Once they broke away, the other gave that endearing look she'd always spared just for him, and tugged his hand towards her quarters. His heart thumped in his chest so loudly he could barely hear the words she spoke. _

_When she'd pull him into her room, and kiss him like the world would end? When she caressed his face and told him he was the most amazing man? When she'd make love to him and whisper that she never wanted him to leave? He melted like puddy in her arms._

_He remembered that one day... the headaches got even worse... the sounds of the buzzing he'd previously locked out grew loud. Zoe had been complaining of horrible headaches all day, and she'd barely been able to speak a coherent sentence. So he'd wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace, and tried to sooth away her pain... why were the headaches so bad?_

_Red._

_He remembered seeing red. Zoe had lost her mind. She'd attacked him- and what surprised him even more? The overseer had told him to kill her._

_And he listened._

_As if his body was hooked up to a remote- he'd wrapped his fingers around her throat. Legs pinned down her arms so she couldn't struggle away. He watched those eyes so full of life fade away, her gasps for air desperate- she went limp in his hands. Charon shook with rage and grief, his eyes brimming with tears that fell like thousands of tiny water droplettes._

_He turned to the overseer that commanded him to kill. He wanted that bastard dead so fucking bad. But his body wouldn't listen. He couldn't move, he couldn't do anything..._

"_HAHA! BRILLIANT! Even young lovers kill each other with this new mind control! Guess what Charon! You're going to fetch me a precious penny you know that!?" the overseer laughed._

"_F-F-fuck off... y-you bastard," he sobbed, forcing those words to come out._

"_Ahh ah ah! No, bad... you are a dog and shall bow to your master! Come now! It is an order, by me- your first master... that you shall never badmouth an employer- unless given permission! Now repeat after me- I am not a man, I am a tool, a machine, and nothing more," the overseer smiled maliciously._

_Charon- without the ability to disobey the others command repeated those words, "I am not a man, I am a tool, a machine, and nothing more,"_

_Bits and pieces of scattered memories flooded his vision. The sound of white noise flooding his brain as they forced his mind to the limits. His ghoulification getting worse- being traded from contractor to contractor... All the abuse his body had taken to perfect his seemingly permanently affiliated mind control to his body. He was a war machine- a super soldier those bastards always wanted._

* * *

><p>"Charon?" the young smoothskin spoke, looking over at him.<p>

Charon snapped from his thoughts and immediately looked towards Grace, "Hmm? What is it?"

"You... you're crying... are you okay?" she reached over and brushed away a tear with her thumb, her expression never leaving that worried one it carried for everyone in the wastes.

Charon didn't try to lie- what was the point? He just nodded, "Yeah... yeah I am,"

"Do you want to talk about it?" she scooted next to him, and offered a drink of coco that Carol had fetched her while the other had been daydreaming.

"No... actually... I don't... and I don't think I ever will," he frowned.

Grace nodded, "Okay, you don't have to Charon... just... don't let it get to you- whatever it is okay?"

Charon cut off a sarcastic laugh, "Yeah... anyway... what did you want to talk to me about earlier? When you said you needed to bring up something important to me?"

Graces face went a bit scarlet as a response, "W-well... it's like this-"


	8. Chapter 8: I Need You

_**Chapter Eight: I Need You**_

_Ok, so this is the long anticipated chapter that I KNOW a lot of people have been waiting for, and I KNOW some people don't like this sort of thing but I will BOLD the work **SMUT **and **END SMUT** so that those who don't want to read it can skip it entirely because this chapter is actually quite vital to the story. Also, thank you to all the dedicated followers and reviewers! Your kind words and encouragement really keep a writer at work! I hope to continue to hear more from you! _

_PS- If you all enjoy the pairing? I do a TON of art work for them on my Tumblr, and my name is Zombay-Senpai on tumblr. I recently completed a song comic to this fanfic, and posted it!_

* * *

><p>Grace cleared her throat, "W-well it's like this Charon... I uhh, I know that you are very capable as a companion, a friend, and as a battle buddy- but umm... What if I get jumped by raiders like that last time? What if they DO get their way with me? I don't want that- I want that to happen with someone I trust you know?"<p>

Charon felt his stomach flop. Didn't she trust his abilities? Was he not GOOD ENOUGH? Was she going to fire him? Then again- he was sleeping when he should have been guarding her in the first place... she was almost killed by Talon Mercs, and feral ghouls all in one day... maybe this was for the best...

He clenched his fists, "I understand... if you wish... to get rid of me smoothskin- but I ask you do it only after you have found another more capable-"

"OH NO NO NO NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" she defended, stopping his words, "You're amazing Charon! I could never replace you! That's why I brought this up in the first place! It's because I trust you!"

Now he was confused, "Then what, precisely, are you trying to tell me smoothskin?"

Grace nodded her head a few times as she pondered how to say the question, and after a few moments took in a deep breath and spoke, "I- want you, Charon, to be the first person I umm, DO the thing with... s-since I trust you!"

Charon had to take a moment to put the pieces together since she was pretty vague on details, but after a few moments he got the picture, "Oh,"

There was a bit of a stunned silence as the two sat there, and he drank his whiskey while she drank her coco. He couldn't even give her eye contact- Grace felt awkward for asking, but... why wouldn't you want to give something precious to your most precious friend? That's what Charon was. He was her BEST friend in the wastes... even if she'd only traveled with him a few weeks... he'd saved her butt several times from small things like raiders, and mirelurks... to the more serious things, like heartbreak, and overwhelming guilt.

Charon took in a steady breath- most men would have jumped right away at the smoothskins offer, but he was a man of respect- he would NOT do this unless she had a good reason, and from the sounds of it... it was a good one. Hell he hadn't had any physical contact like that in over a hundred years or so... the last time was with...

His heart sank, and he pushed the memory away. One more swig later and the smoothskin spoke up.

"C-cause if you don't want to... I guess... I could TRY to find someone else... I just don't feel comfortable wi-" Charon slammed his bottle on the table and made her jump.

"Sex is a game to most people smoothskin- but not to me, you do that with someone you cared about where I was from, these assholes in the waste- especially those who've only recently picked up the same damned curse I have," he lowered his voice and cast a glance to the floor, spinning his almost empty bottle in hand, "They take advantage of the small bits of innocence left in the world like you... drain it till it's gone like... tch... like this bottle of whiskey..."

Grace's eyes widened- she'd never thought of how he'd felt... reaching across the table she took his free hand in hers and squeezed it. Her eyes looking directly into his- she gave him the most honest smile she could muster and nodded, "I would ONLY do this with someone I trusted Charon- no one else- that's why I'm asking you. You are the first person that came to mind,"

Charon's heart skipped a beat as he heard her say that. She trusted him. That was all he needed, "Alright smoothskin, ya got me... I'll err... help you out, but not in Underworld ok? We'll do this in the comfort of your home in Megaton, alright?"

"Alright! Sounds good! Uhh... how do we... prepare-?" she stumbled a bit over her words.

"Leave it to me smoothskin, I got a hell of a lot more experience than you," he gave half a smile for reassurance, and she hid her face in slight embarrassment.

He couldn't help but hide his face. He felt like he was talking too casually about sleeping with someone but... at least he could make sure that her first time was something memorable... he just felt guilty. It seemed like all the innocence in this small woman- was being taken away by a bastard monster like him.

* * *

><p>Charon had plenty of time to prepare for their... special evening. A three day trip to Megaton was plenty of time to plan how he would go about the smoothskin's first encounter like this. He didn't want to scare her- and he wanted to make sure she'd be comfortable as well.<p>

"Home sweet home~!" the wanderer flopped onto her chair and rested her head against the back just in time for Dogmeat to limp around the corner and attack her with an onslaught of kisses, "Pfft! PFFT! YUCK! STOP! STOP! HAHAH!"

The dog lay at her feet, tail wagging soon after, his happy whimpers making for the complete homey experience, as Grace kicked off her boots. Sliding off her armor, she let it fall to the floor as well, and listened to the sound of the crickets chirping outside.

"Huh... I kinda wonder... how did crickets survive a nuclear war?" Grace hummed, her jukebox was playing upstairs as well.

"Hid in vaults like the rest of us," Charon stated as he approached the lockers opposite to the entrance of the house, "What's in here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Hmm? Oh my armor, and extr- WAIT!" Grace jumped up, but it was too late.

It had been since before Charon had joined her that she'd actually opened the locker, and she finally recalled that she'd just shoved a bunch of it in there without any regard for anyone else opening it. With her giving Charon free will- even if by order- he could inspect things. This included the armor containing locker- which toppled the contents all over him.

Grace winced as she hid behind the chairs back and looked at the ghoul, who- rather than being hurt, was surprised, and a bit upset by the mess. He looked over towards her expectantly, "Well? Come on smoothskin... I'm gonna teach you a bit about organization..."

Grace gave half a chuckle, even if Charon didn't find it too amusing, "Sorry...!"

* * *

><p>"There you go smoothskin, everything's put in a neat order- you won't have to worry about getting hurt anymore IF you keep it maintained," he smirked as he set his stuff inside the locker next to it.<p>

She nodded, "Ok! I'll try to keep this maintained and well maintenance then!"

There was a bit of silence as she flopped onto her back on the cold floor. Her skin stuck a bit to the cold metal, but she enjoyed it... it was always so hot outside in the day, so a cool night? Amazing.

It was then she felt something glide up her side, and instinctively her eyes snapped open and she bolted upwards- face first into another face, "OWCH!"

There was a growl of pain when the wanderer opened her eyes to see Charon rubbing his face where his nose used to be- a small bit of blood dribbling down it, "F-fuck..."

"Are you alright!?" Grace looked over to him, and grabbing a piece of spare cloth, pressed it to his face to stop the bleeding,"Oh man... I am SO SORRY!"

Charon looked a bit embarrassed, "I... was trying to be romantic about the whole... THING, you wanted smoothskin."

Grace stopped a moment, "O-oh... we're doing that... now?"

"Not if you don't want too, I just figured it would be as good a time as ever," he nodded.

He wanted the experience to be good for her- but he also wanted it to be over as soon as possible.

Grace took a deep breath, "O-ok! I-I'm ready! I'm so ready! I'm prepared and..."

Charon cupped her cheek, closing the distance between them in a kiss. Grace's cheeks heated up as soon as their flesh touched, and her eyes fluttered shut. She let out a small whimper as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist, and a deep growling moan leave his throat. It made her shiver- made her mind blank.

Without a second thought, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer- and Charon responded accordingly. Sliding his tongue along her bottom lip, he felt her quiver under his touch. Soft lips pressing against his- it took everything he had to not give in and ravish her.

As she timidly allowed him entrance into her mouth, he let his midnight lover explore, tasting her, letting her become accustomed to the feeling of another mouth on their own. She felt her knees grow weak as the other scooped her up and headed upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>SMUT START<strong>

Charon cradled the young woman in his arms, being careful not to frighten her as he lay her on the small bed. She looked up at him with all the trust in her eyes she could muster. He felt a shiver down his spine, and a heat in his groin... this wasn't how she was going to expect it- and he felt terrible for it.

She took a few calming breaths as that giant of a man kissed her- his tongue dancing like flickering flames in her mouth. Whiskey he'd been drinking from earlier lingered on his breath, and made is kisses burn like the hottest flames the earth had to offer. She felt herself grow warm in her chest and stomach, a slightly euphoric feeling washing over her with each desperate kiss.

Charon was a rough man. She knew this- he didn't know how to be careful- or so she thought. When that towering man slid his fingers into the side of her pants and slid them down her thighs, it was as if he were reloading a gun- quick, and efficient. His fingers danced down her legs, and once her pants were removed, those fingers, long and slender, swirled around her stomach.

The pressure building inside her was a burning passion- like the flames of a phoenix she was being reborn- she was loosing another bit of innocence the wasteland had stolen from her- only this time? She was giving it to someone. Someone who meant the world to her- her best friend.

Charon stopped his administrations a moment to remove his shirt, his skin slick with sweat, "S-sorry... it's hot," he half chuckled.

"It's alright," she nodded, her fingers trailing down his chest carefully, and watching the muscles leap from under her touch.

He quivered and leaned in a bit to kiss her again. His stomach clenched as he wrapped her legs around his waist and felt the heat from between her thighs. Fuck... she was ready... she was ready for HIM. Of all people in this god forsaken world...

But he had to be careful. She was... innocent.

Placing a hand over her breast he teased the nipple through the shirt, watching her write under him even more, her thighs grinding against his crotch. He panted in response, his vision blurry from the contact, "F-fuck... It's been so fucking long,"

Grace looked up at him with hazy eyes, those perfect little orbs of starlight staring at him. He needed her.

Placing a hand between them, he slipped his thumb between her folds, rubbing the bud with gentle circles. He felt her twitch, and a loud moan escaped her as she whined into his mouth. Releasing her breast, he supported himself on his free hand as he continued to caress her. Her body arched into his hand, and he could feel the pool of her arousal in his fingers. His own need throbbed between his knees, and he had to take in a sharp breath.

"I-is this good Grace? Is this-?" he started only to have her mouth crash into his once more.

An inexperienced tongue tried to keep up with him, her lips gliding against his, her mouth letting the smallest of whimpers and cries through it. He loved every moment of it.

Just as he switched from his thumb to finger, she thrust upwards- his fingers sliding inside. Her eyes clenched tighter and she held onto him, her hips grinding into his digit. It was only after he added another that she stopped and hissed, "Ow..."

He stopped another moment, meeting her with more kisses, love bites, and sweet words, "Shh... shhh... it's okay... Grace, it'll be okay... just let yourself adjust to my hand first alright?"

After she'd relaxed she let her head loll backwards, lost in ecstasy. Charon took the opportunity to latch onto that soft neck of hers and suck- hard.

This caused another round of soft moans to leave her throat in an onslaught of, 'Charon!' 'Yes... please more!' and 'It feels so good!' 's. His pants began to grow a bit too tight for his liking however, and he soon slid his hand from her to disrobe the leather pants he once enjoyed, but now considered a crime against man.

"W-wha? N-no... please... don't stop...!" she whined, her eyes still glazed over in a haze.

Charon let out a soft chuckle, "Calm down Grace... you'll get your release... no worries..."

Once his pants came off, he let out a hiss, and let his member fumble from his pants. No longer constricted- it was almost odd how something like it could fit in such tight pants. While it wasn't long, it was thick. About six or seven inches in length, and as thick as the barrel of Graces sniper rifle. Which- to the young wanderer was a bit intimidating.

"S-so... umm... I did uhh... know about this in the vault... from health classes... err... umm..." she tried to think through her dazed and pleasureful state, "T-that goes... in me... right? Err... the graphs... looked a LOT smaller..."

Charon had to let out a laugh as he hovered over his friend, "Hey- charts are supposed to make you feel a bit better about it... and well... I'm not a good starter model either..."

He positioned himself over her, his pulsing member in hand, and as he began to slide the head inside- she would hiss every few centimeters- So back out he'd go... He repeated each measure, pulling out, and just barely pushing in again. His thrusts starting lightly at first. He felt himself shake under each administration...

Fuck... she was tight. A virgin, an innocent- and here he was spoiling her with his disgusting self. He felt his stomach churn at the though of it- but he was doing this for her. She trusted him, she needed him- and he wouldn't deny her what she wanted. She was very precious to him- a very precious friend. If she wanted this? If she wanted him to be the one to give her her first release? Then so be it.

With one more thrust, he was fully seated inside her. His quivering muscles, and throbbing cock were nothing compared to how much the other shook beneath him.

"I-is it supposed to sting? I think Nova told me it would but..." she winced as she adjusted.

"Yeah, usually anyway," he smiled as he carefully pulled out, and re-entered her, "B-but... it feels better once you g-get started,"

God his body was going haywire. Over a hundred years without physical contact, and he was puddy in her hands now. He was a barking dog begging for scraps. A wild animal wanting his master to love him. A beaten beast who wanted attention-

So much he wanted- and so much he couldn't ask for. He couldn't do that to her. She had too much on her plate. She had too much to worry about- but damnit...!

He was going to make her feel fucking wonderful.

Grace gripped onto his shoulders, her short gasps soon filling the room. As Charon would thrust inside, her legs would tighten, her vision would blur, and her body quiver. His hips rocked against her, and he fit against her like waves that lapped against the oceans rocks. That magma body of his filling her to her core.

Fingers intertwined with hers, and he spoke her name so carefully, "Grace..."

"C-charon... I-I..." she was going to cum.

He could feel it but damn...! Ghouls took forever to finally...

He felt selfish... but he couldn't stop. If she asked? Yes. Otherwise there was no stopping him.

He lay his head in the crook of her neck, burying his face in her pink locks. She smelled so sweet, her skin so silky, her folds...? Oh god he felt himself bound to burst just thinking about it.

He released her hands, instead gripping the mattress, his knuckles white with the pressure. Her legs wrapped even tighter around him, her hips- not always meeting his- but still creating a sweet friction between them that sent her over the edge. Now all that was left was his own release.

An aggressive beast inside him wanted to ravish her with all the feral and raw emotions he could give- but the calm headed persona kept him under control. Her voice was clear and loud, her fingers gripping his shirt as tightly as she could. Fuck she was so adorable...

To Grace, she saw a brutal looking man. With tattered flesh and scars, his cock buried deep inside herself. Slick skin sliding against each other- his cock rubbing against her clit. She whimpered, her release already met- but wanting so bad to help him reach his. She tightened as he thrusted inside and it was too much for the other to bear.

Strong arms wrapped around her, and lifted her onto his lap- earning a surprised squeak from the young wanderer. He gripped her hips roughly, lifting her up, and slamming her down onto it- he felt so fucking good- and she could tell. Although it wasn't exactly how she pictured it would be, she loved it.

Now that he'd perched her on top, she managed to push him backwards, and imitate the similar motions he'd done when he'd first started. Her hips rocked against his, while his hands massaged and rubbed her bare hips. She felt herself dripping down, but he still refused to stop. He would lift her up and slam her down with enough force to send his sack bouncing against her, and make her quiver. Her womanhood throbbed again... was she going to release all over?

Charon let out lengthy moans, he knew he was close now. Feeling her tighten around his cock, he spread her a bit wider with his own thighs. Beautiful. She was dripping little pearls onto his now swollen member. Ready to fill her to the brim if he could.

Damn that image was beautiful to him. He let out a pleading growl, continuing to massage her hips as he bounced her on him. He spread her open with his fingers, taking a glance. Her face shot an even deeper shade of red as he did so- but at the moment he didn't care.

"You're beautiful," he said huskily, his voice laced with lust, "So god damned gorgeous... the wastes don't deserve you... I don't deserve you... yet here you are on top of me... fuck I'm a lucky man..."

"I-I t-trust you Charon... o-of course I-I ahh!" she couldn't speak, only cry out as she clenched and came again.

Charon let a smile spread across his face, "Hmm? Look at my sweet little master..."

Grace's face shot a deeper red, "W-w-what!?"

He let out a laugh as he rubbed the nub between her thighs. God she was so fun to tease...

"Yeah, my sweet little master... loving that she can be pleasured and pampered by her slave..." he smirked even wider.

Grace didn't know how to respond, "C-charon you..." she realized he was trying to roleplay while they were...

"O-ok... I'll play along... U-um..." her head was foggy, but she managed to slide almost completely up the shaft and back down, repeating the process, "Y-you're so g-good Charon... look at what you did to your master..."

Charon shivered. He usually hated being referred to like this- but with Grace? He could get used to it.

He arched as she repeated the administrations, "My own little fuck buddy," he laughed, "You plan on doing this with me a lot? Or is this a one time thing?"

Grace gripped onto his shirt, slamming herself back down onto him and making him gasp out- fuck she was learning fast! Her eyes looked a bit more lusty, her breath laced with need, "T-touch me... touch me like they do in romance books..."

Classy. Then again, she was new at the whole dirty talking thing.

"Hehe, alright mistress..." he growled, sliding his hands up her shirt and beneath the bra.

She gasped as he took the pink buds between his fingers and lightly pinched. A squirming mess atop him- he had to restrain himself from cumming. Oh no. It had gotten too fun for that.

Pulling her down, he captured her bud in his mouth, playing with the other in hand, he could feel her release spilling from her. How could she hold all that and him in there? His mind was a haze and his head spun. He was lost in her. He...

He loved her.

He wouldn't tell her.

He rolled her over on bottom once more, and heaved her legs over his shoulders as he gripped the bed and thrusted hard into her. She was screaming his name.

HIS name.

Charon. Oh god please. Yes. It feels so good. Never stop. Never leave. Please Charon. I want you.

**I need you.**

That was all he needed to feel like he deserved to be by her side. He could feel it.

He was at his limit. Gripping her thighs again he pounded himself deep inside the caverns of that blissful woman. He filled her to the brim with his cock, listening to her scream his name. Not caring if anyone in Megaton could hear them. She was his- even if he'd never say it out loud.

A few more thrusts and he felt himself convulse. His body rocked with shivers and shakes, he released. He felt himself cum hard inside her. He filled her up- or so he liked to believe. His orgasm shaking his very being he kept thrusting the whole time, until for the final time, woman beneath him came one more time.

"CHARON!" she gasped.

"G-GRACE! FUCK!" he hissed.

Once he finished, he let himself take a moment to catch him breath, inspecting his work. Bruises littered her body- owch... guilty conscious- her tiny body quivered on the sheets, her legs buckled in, and... her entrance...? He spread her open for a look. She was dripping with both releases, and the sight was almost enough to get him up and going again. But he resisted for her sake. Fuck it was a beautiful sight... and it was for his eyes alone.

**SMUT END**

* * *

><p>Charon lay beside the other, and let out a deep sigh. She was his. He wouldn't tell her this... but she was. Even if she owned him- she owned more than just his body, more than his willpower... she owned his heart. Something more precious than anything else. Fuck, she did things to him that very few women ever had. He loved her for it.<p>

Another thing he couldn't tell the now sleeping smoothskin.

He loved her. This was supposed to be for her. So she wouldn't run the risk of loosing her innocence to some foul beast of a man. His heart sank- the problem was... he WAS that beast of a man she should have avoided... she was a victim of his ravenous needs, and a poor bystander in the cursed wastes. All she wanted was to find her dad- and here he was taking advantage of her...

He slid her underwear up, and covered her with the blankets as she snuggled into him. She was so precious, so perfect... he hoped the wasteland wouldn't swallow her whole. As long as he still breathed...? It wouldn't.

* * *

><p>Grace awoke the next morning, a slight pain between her legs, her thighs sore, and her body- overall relaxed! The event last night hadn't been nearly as terrifying as she'd thought and the morning after left her feeling like a new person! She began to wounder if it always felt like that?<p>

She re-entered her room to see the sleeping ghoul on the bed, his breathing steady. It wasn't surprising he'd still be asleep, considering all the extra work he'd done... next time she'd be the one to take control-

Wait...

Next time. Would there be a next time?

Would Charon be okay with that? They weren't together but... would he be okay with having a friend with sexual benefits? He was from a place where you only did this with lovers- and the one reason he agreed to originally was because of her want for it to be with someone she cared about...

She shook the thought from her head. No. She wouldn't be doing that with him again- unless the ghoul asked first or something.

Charon stirred in his sleep, and Grace placed a hand on his head to smooth back the hair. Yeah. He was definitely amazing- she wasn't sure if she loved him yet however. She needed more time to think on that one. Love as a friend? Certainly. As a lover? Well she'd never had a good example...

Once the other had awoken, he turned over and blinked a few times, the sun shining in, "Hmm...?"

She giggled, he looked so handsome when he was sleepy, "Good morning Charon,"

Charon felt his heart hurt as the other looked at him- unable to hold her like a lover. Unable to speak sweet nothings... all he could do is, "Good morning Grace, how are you feeling? Ready to get searching for your dad again?"

She gave a gentle nod, "Yeah... I am actually,"

Charon let his feeling stay bundled up in his chest- never once saying how he really felt, no matter how bad it hurt.


End file.
